Starlight
by Tarantula
Summary: The final in the SAS Trilogy! The Shadow Knight has returned to full power with a group of Pandemonium Wizards loyal to him. Alex has to fight back with a group of Trainee Pandemoniums and has to save Mitchie from the Shadow Knight's clutches! FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Starlight

~Chapter One~

Monsters do _not_ exist! That's what the five year old Mitchie Torress kept telling herself as she stared at her drawn curtains with wide eyes, watching the dark shadows dance in an inhuman fashion. There was no music coming from within the house and the thought of monsters dancing to non-existent music frightened her even more.

She would go and run to her parents in the living room but she didn't want to admit to herself that she was scared. She didn't want her Father to think she was weak. He had taken her night-light away from her because according to him "Big girls aren't afraid of the dark. Big girls don't sleep with night-lights".

Well if that was what being a big girl was about she _didn't_ want to be a big girl! She wanted to be little Mitchie! She didn't want to be anyone else. She had heard from adults that she was the sweetest thing they had ever seen and a beautiful little girl.

She had also heard them say that the day she loses her innocence will be a bad day for her parents because they would have to pay the price. She didn't know what "innocence" was but she didn't want to lose it if her parents were going to have to buy her a new one!

She could hear tapping against her window. Almost like someone was tapping their fingers against the cold glass. She brought her covers up higher as she hugged her Mickey Mouse and Barney the Dinosaur closer to her as if they could protect her.

Of course for a little five year old girl her stuffed animals were most probably the best defence she had! Because they were hers and her best friends. She could hear her Mum and Dad laugh at the TV from downstairs and she tried to pay attention to the words coming from the TV.

'Is that the police?!' a man asked, sounding furious.

'No! No! You're alright!' another replied. 'It's Sparrows!'

She heard laughter and she smiled a little bit, not sure what was so funny but the sound of laughter calmed her. She looked at the curtains and saw the figures were gone but the sound of tapping continued.

'Bloody rain!' her dad complained and Mitchie sighed. She didn't like hearing her dad complain. Complaining was what he did when she was bad! She hadn't been bad today. She knew that because her mum got her candy.

She always got candy when she was a good girl. That's why she tried to be extra good so she would get extra candy. She got that idea from her Granny. Granny was funny. She could take her teeth out! Mitchie couldn't do that (she had tried!).

And her Grandpa could make smoke come out of his nose! All he did was put a pipe in his mouth and it would come out. Mitchie had tried that and instead of smoke coming out of her nose her parents yelled at her and then taken the pipe away.

She didn't get any candy that day.

The tapping continued and Mitchie gave a soft groan, wishing it would stop.

'Rain, rain go away. Come back another day!' she said and the tapping stopped.

She had stopped the rain! Maybe she was magic! She couldn't wait to tell her parents that she could stop the rain! She smiled and snuggled up to her toys, smiling. Could Mitchie Torress be a wizard?

Or was it the man in the cloak that had been standing at her window the reason there had been tapping?

*

Mitchie Torress had changed since that night. She had grown up, lost her innocence (and knew there was no way her mum was going to get it back), found out she was gay, found the most wonderful girlfriend ever (who just happened to be a wizard! How ironic was that?), had almost drowned, had been tied to the Statue of Liberty, fought off her friends that were possessed by a dark wizard, lost her girlfriend because how dangerous her life was...

Oh and was now famous.

It was November and Mitchie had brought out her song "Don't Forget" a few months ago. It had become instantly popular and she was coming back from her second concert. She was sitting in the limo with her Mum, watching the rain in silence.

Her Mum knew that Mitchie was still torn up over her and Alex breaking up and didn't say anything. Alex had just gone and left her, only telling her on the day she was leaving. Mitchie had no idea where Alex was now and she could only hope that Alex had heard "Don't Forget".

That was who she had brought the song out for even though she had done a few drafts of the song before then. The limo stopped and Mitchie got out without a word, not letting the driver get out and hold a umbrella for her.

She wasn't going to become a diva and the rain didn't bother her. Her mum walked behind her as they entered the hotel. It was very posh, tables and seats for the guests with about five different check-in desks with bright lights and a high ceiling.

'I'm just going to order us something for dinner, Honey,' Connie told Mitchie.

'OK,' Mitchie replied, not stopping.

Mitchie walked across the bright carpet to the elevator and pressed the button. She had to admit it was a pretty fancy hotel. But then again every Tipton was. From what she had heard anyway from the other celebrities she had met while on tour.

The elevator arrived and the doors slid open to allow her to get in and the people inside to get out. There were six people inside, three boys and three girls. All three of the girls were wearing converse shoes with jeans. One girl had a black hoody on that suited her black hair. The girl with brown hair was wearing a white t-shirt while the blonde girl wore a tank top with bands around her wrist.

The boys all wore something different. One of them wore a old style military greatcoat with a black t-shirt, jeans with black trainers. He had bright blue eyes and spiky brown hair.

The tallest boy was very pale with brown eyes. He wore three-quarter length trousers with white trainers and a light blue t-shirt that went with his light blue jacket.

Mitchie was taken aback by the other boy. For some reason he reminded her of Alex. He had dark black hair with chocolate brown eyes and wore a pair of jeans with at least three belts hanging loosely from his waist with a striped black and white t-shirt.

'I'm hungry,' the girl with brown hair complained to the boy in the greatcoat. 'Can we get something to eat?'

The boy in the greatcoat groaned. 'Jeez, Tessa! Is there a time you're not hungry?'

'She hasn't eaten since last this morning!' the tallest boy reminded the other, smiling. 'If I remember correctly you ate most of the fries!'

'Ryan, we're not American,' the boy laughed. 'So we call them chips!'

'I prefer the word fries,' the blonde girl smiled.

'Give me a break, Abbey,' the boy huffed, pouting. 'You'll do anything to annoy me.'

She giggled. 'You're easy to annoy, Lee. Isn't that right Faye?'

Faye, the girl in the hoody, shrugged. 'He is a bit temperamental,' she admitted shyly.

'What?! I am not!'

'People!' the black haired boy said loudly. 'Can we get out of the elevator? This girl wants to get in.'

The five looked at her and gave her nervous smiles and stepped out, looking embarrassed.

'Sorry,' Lee told her. 'Didn't see you there.'

'I noticed,' Mitchie replied simply. 'I hope you're not going to starve her,' she said, nodding at Tessa, flashing her a smile. 'Because that's mean. And you don't look the mean type if I'm honest.'

'Of course not!' Lee said with a cheeky grin. 'Food is the only thing that shuts her up,' he added playfully.

'Oi!' Tessa growled and Mitchie giggled. It was the first giggle she had had in ages. It surprised her. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she giggled. When was it?

'If that's the case,' the black haired boy smiled at Lee. 'Then you're paying!'

'Wait! What?!' Lee said, looking worried. 'You gotta be kiddin' me, Ray.'

'I never kid,' Ray smiled, patting Lee on the back. 'I also don't turn down free food!'

'I like you, Ray,' Abbey smirked. 'You're my favorite guy in the group right now.'

Lee groaned. 'God! And I'm expected to be the lead- I'm supposed to feed you guys when you gang up on me?'

'Looks that way, mate,' Ryan nodded.

Tessa poked her tongue out at Lee, smug.

'Let's go, guys!' she yelled, causing Mitchie and Faye to jump. 'I want McDonalds! Because I live in the La La Land!'

She ran out into the lobby and a few of the group sighed.

'That's a great title for a song,' Mitchie smiled to herself.

'Just don't tell her that,' Ryan smiled. 'She'll want to take credit for it.'

Mitchie giggled again. 'I guess you better go after her,' she told them and they nodded.

'See ya,' they said to Mitchie and walked off. Mitchie watched them go before quickly hopping into the elevator as the doors started to close. The doors closed and she felt the elevator rise to pick someone else up. She pressed the button for her floor and the elevator stopped, opened and a man walked in, completely ignoring her.

The elevator rose and the man gave a groan, still acting as though Mitchie wasn't there. The elevator stopped and she stepped out, wanting to escape the man as quickly as possible. She walked along her floor, feeling very alone. She got to her door and swiped her card through. The light went green and she pushed the door open, entering her suite.

She didn't bother turning on the lights and simply went to her bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed with a sigh.

She missed Alex. She missed Alex so much. She missed feeling Alex's lips on hers, she missed holding Alex, missed caressing her, missed Alex caressing her. There was so much she missed and it was hard for her to know that it was her fault that Alex was dying.

Stupid Mitchie Torress.

'Mitchie?' her mum called. 'The food is going to be here in an hour.'

'OK!' Mitchie replied. 'What are we having?'

'Your favorite,' her mum replied.

Mitchie smiled slightly. She had been having her favorite quite a lot recently. She knew her mum was trying to make her feel better but no amount of food was going to replace Alex. She just wished that Alex would find out where she was and transport herself over to see her.

Even if it was just once so they could spend the night together.

She felt wind brush against her skin and heard the rain hit the porch. She looked at her window to see that it was open. She walked towards it and felt that someone was watching her. She walked to the light switch and turned them on.

'Great,' she said, looking at the figure before her. 'Maybe she'll come for me now.'

–

Something was wrong. They could all feel it in the air and they all stopped eating their burgers, looking at each other with frightened expressions on their faces. It was like electricity was in the air, shocking all the hairs on the back of their necks

'You feel that?' Lee asked and they nodded.

'Do you think it's him?' Faye asked.

'Who else could it be?' Abbey asked, looking at them all.

'What do we do?' Ryan asked Lee.

'We move out,' he replied and Lee pushed himself out of his chair and was running out the door. Ryan and Abbey were the fastest and they were soon running by his side while Ray, Faye and Tessa followed in hot pursuit. They ran across the road and into the Tipton.

They ignored yells as they knocked people's bags over and ran straight to the elevator. They pressed the button and waited for it to arrive, all feeling the dark magic grow stronger. What was taking that freaking elevator so long?!

It arrived and the doors slid open calmly. Once it did all six of them ran in and Tessa pressed the button and the elevator started to rise, the soft humming of the wires filling their ears. Once they got to Mitchie's floor they burst out and ran to her room, finding the door already open.

The moment they got in the girls all screamed while the boys looked away in disgust. Connie was floating above the couch, neck broken and her facial expression frozen. Her body was turning around as if hanging from an invisible rope.

They looked at her, feeling her pain. Tess and Faye started to walk around the suite, looking for signs of Mitchie. But there weren't any! She was gone! The Shadow Knight had taken Mitchie!

'Lee!' Faye yelled from Mitchie's room and they all walked in. They stopped once they saw writing on the wall, written in blood.

**ALEX RUSSO**

Lee felt his mouth go dry. 'We've got to find Alex.'

–

Alex Russo was bleeding and she didn't care. She was too drunk to care about anything as Joe, her gay friend handed her a shot, looking rather pissed himself. Joe wasn't what Alex would call a "Naked-Gay" which in Alex's mind meant he wasn't the type of gay that could pass off as a straight guy.

Those guys weren't visibly gay to "The Naked Eye", hence "Naked-Gay". Not a lot of people got that when Alex tried to explain that to people but it made sense to her.

Joe, on the other hand, was a proper diva. And he also reminded Alex a lot of Flutter the Fairy. He wore skinny jeans with a tight vest top with his hair dyed bleach blonde with pink in his fringe and pink eye shadow and glitter on his face.

'There you go, girlfriend!' Joe smiled and Alex took the shot and they cheered before drowning it in one gulp. Alex had cut her knee earlier when walking to the club from a bar. She had been thrown out because she was under-age.

The guard at the club tried to stop her but she gave him a bit of tongue and she was through! She knew that she was on a path to destruction. Telling Mitchie she was going to live her life perfectly was very easy.

But when it came to living her life without Mitchie, as much as she didn't want to admit to herself or anyone else, it was a lot harder to do. She had gone into depression. And that when the drinking started. You'd expect a seventeen year old girl to start cutting herself when depressed.

But why do that? Alex was no stranger to pain. She had been sliced on her arms and legs, stabbed in her stomach and recently stabbed in her leg. Not that you'd know that if you ever saw her without any clothes on.

Magic took care of all wounds and prevented scars. But it didn't stop her from being infected with the Grim Reaper's Kiss of Death. All magic could do was stop her from passing it on through a kiss, which was the only thing that could save her.

Not that she would ever do that to someone. Unless it was someone she really hated. But for her to take someone's life like that didn't make her any better than The Shadow Knight himself.

She only wanted to escape her life. Because that's all she could do. She was hiding away, realizing that she really should have gone off to fight The Shadow Knight by now. But she was scared. She didn't have Tris because he had died for her. She didn't have Marcus because he was on a mission for the Pandemonium Wizards. And she didn't have Mitchie.

And speaking of Mitchie...

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive?_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me?_

Why did they have to put this song on everywhere she went? Did people know who she was and just liked to remind her of what she had thrown away?! Were they laughing at her for losing Mitchie Torress?!

It bloody felt like it and she wanted it to be over. She wanted this song to piss off! She didn't want to hear Mitchie's beautiful voice anymore!

Because she knew that Mitchie had released this song for her. To remind her of what had happened. Either begging her to come back or taunting her for how stupid she had been. Alex could feel her tears well up and she closed her eyes, hoping to block the tears.

But they ran down her face anyway and Joe noticed.

'You OK, honey?' he asked, concerned.

'Yeah,' she lied. 'I just need another drink.'

'I can get that for you, sweetie,' a male voice said behind her and she turned to see a nineteen-year old boy smiling at her. 'Just shake that tight little ass for me.'

'I'll shake it for you when you've got me pissed enough,' she told him. 'Which might be three drinks away.'

The boy smiled. 'I'll take that deal. What do you want?'

'Anything strong,' she replied.

The boy smiled and walked to the bar.

'He's cute,' Joe told her. 'But I wouldn't trust him. How do you know if he's going to spike your drink?' he asked.

Alex shrugged. 'Would you screw him?'

'Well...yeah,' Joe admitted.

'Then don't complain. Doesn't matter if he spikes my drink or not,' she smiled, her eyes unfocused. 'Because I'm going to screw him anyway!'

Joe smiled. 'Slapper.'

'Bitch,' she giggled. 'Aw I love alcohol! Because when I drink this stuff...I-I don't need Mitchie! I'm find without her! Be-because I'm strong!'

'Mitchie?' Joe repeated, looking confused. 'Who's Mitchie?'

'Torress!' Alex cheered, almost falling backwards. 'I screwed Mitchie Torress and she was good! I-I...I think I'm going to throw up!'

'Here you go!' the nineteen-year old offered her a drink but she threw up over him. He stepped back, slipping and landing on his back. People laughed at him and "Eww-ed!" Alex. Joe took Alex by her shoulders and led her outside into the sweet Malabo air.

'I don't think you're getting with him tonight,' Joe almost laughed.

'I need a bucket,' Alex mumbled, tasting the vomit in her mouth.

'We don't have a bucket,' Joe told her. 'We have a sidewalk.'

'That'll work,' Alex replied and threw up again. At this point a car pulled up next to them and she groaned, knowing who was inside.

'What the hell happened?' Justin shouted as he got out of the car, leaving it running.

'She had a bit much to drink,' Joe told him. 'She just threw up on some guy in the club.'

'How did she even get inside?!' Justin snarled.

'You can do many things when you kiss as good as me,' Alex told him.

'Oh for Christ sake, Alex!' Justin said, taking her arm. 'Mum and Dad are going crazy right now! And Max is bloody scared!'

Alex didn't say anything as Justin opened the car door and forced her inside. He strapped her in and slammed it shut.

'Tell her to call me,' Joe said but Justin ignored him. 'And is it true that she used to sleep with Mitchie Torress?'

Justin glared at him. 'She said that?' he asked and Joe nodded. 'Well keep it to yourself.'

'OK,' Joe replied and Justin got inside the car and drove off.

'Jeez, Alex!' Justin moaned. 'What's wrong with you? What happened?'

Alex smiled softly to herself. 'I died, Justin. That's what.'

'Well drinking yourself to death isn't going to help,' Justin snapped.

'Why not?' Alex asked. 'I die happy.'

'And we watch you die in a pathetic state you stupid bitch!' Justin almost yelled.

That hurt her deeply. And they were silent the whole way home.

*

Justin helped her get inside, trying to be as quite as they could. The lights were all on and they slowly closed the door, hoping to avoid their parents long enough for Justin to make a Potion to get Alex out of her drunken state.

Justin crept Alex upstairs and into his room. It was smaller than the one he had in New York but he didn't complain. He got his Potions Kit out under his bed and started to set up the Potion silently. Alex watched him as the Potion started to glow a bright blue colour.

He handed it to her and she downed it. She had gotten good at this and as soon as she was done she gave a loud burp and a blue bubble shot out of her mouth, popping once she prodded it with her finger. She giggled and Justin stood up, walking to the door.

'I'm going to tell them you're here,' he told her.

'Justin...' Alex said and he looked at her. 'Thanks.'

'It's fine,' He told her. 'I just wish you'd stop destroying yourself.'

'I miss her, Justin,' Alex said softly. 'I love her and want to be with her. And everyday I have to listen to her sing on the radio.'

Justin frowned. 'If you want to be with her go be with her.'

'It's too dangerous,' Alex replied. 'I can't put her live in danger.'

'Well if it's too dangerous, Alex,' Justin said, avoiding looking at her. 'Maybe you should do something about it.'

Before she could reply he left the room. He sighed before walking downstairs and into the kitchen where his parents were.

'Did you find her?' Jerry asked.

'Yeah. She's in my room,' Justin replied.

'Right,' Jerry said, about to storm up there but Justin got in his way.

'I think you should leave her alone for a bit, Dad. She's pretty messed up.'

Teresa stepped forward. 'I'll go speak to her.'

She walked past Justin and up the stairs.

'What was she doing?' Jerry asked. 'When you found her?'

'Throwing up,' Justin admitted. 'She was drinking with Joe.'

Jerry went to say something but Teresa called them up, sounding worried. Justin and Jerry ran upstairs an followed her voice to Alex's room.

'She wasn't in Justin's room so I came in here! She's gone!' Teresa cried. 'She's changed her clothes, taken her wand, sword and sheath. Took the wrist-strap wand holster she bought and-and went!'

'But where would she have gone?!' Jerry asked them.

–

It felt weird being back at Waverly Place. Alex stood in front of the Substation, her drunken state gone and her head all clear. Darkness loomed over the city of New York and Alex opened the Substation's door with a spell.

It looked like her Uncle was doing a great job at keeping the place going (which was surprising considering it was him). It was completely silent and Alex quickly used a spell to turn off the alarm before it went off.

She walked upstairs, feeling waves of memories and emotions surge through her. She had missed this place. She really had. She knew it must have sound stupid but she needed to come back her at least once before going on this mission. She just had to.

She made it into the Russo's apartment, seeing everything in there they way they left brought tears to her eyes. They didn't have time to move everything out so it had all been left. But there was something there that wasn't there when they left.

Alex looked at a pentagram on the wall, written in black ink. She stepped closer to it, wondering why it was there. Suddenly the ink turned red and there was a flash. A portal appeared where the pentagram had been and seven people jumped out of it.

They were all men, three white, two Chinese and three black. The white guys all held swords in their hands, smiling at her. One Chinese guy had a sword and a metal chain in his hands. The other Chinese guy had a spear.

One black guy had dagger-gloves on like claws while another held large blades shaped like a curved triangle. The final black guy held a chainsaw. They started taking positions up in the room, smiling at the young girl they saw before her.

'So it's a team sport now?' she asked them. 'Great. Now I'm quoting from _Highlander!_ Thanks a lot Tris.'

They weren't waiting and attacked. Alex quickly got her sword out and blocked as many attacks as she could, finding easy to keep up with them. The Chinese guy threw his chain at her, which she deflected and blocked his attack from his sword.

Someone sliced her arm and she groaned in pain but didn't stop her blocking. She cut one of them on the leg and slashed her sword at the others to put some distance between them and her. She started to walk backwards, deflecting their spells.

She rolled out the way as another attacked. She jumped over the couch, just avoiding being cut again and kicked one in the groin before giving him a swift uppercut. She ran towards the stairs, blocking a few hits.

She got on the stairs and kicked one in the face as he charged at her. Two of the white guys tried to stab her but got their swords crossed in the railing. She swung herself over the railing, finding this the perfect time to kick the other two in the face as well.

The guy with the claws then sliced her on her stomach. She cried out but instead of fall backwards she brought her sword down and stabbed him in the foot, ducking another swipe before bring her sword out and sending him flying through the window with her Banishing Spell.

The guy with the spear attacked and Alex deflected his jabs, but he was persistent and began to slash at her as well, which she could only duck and dodge. The two were locked in a deadly battle while the others watched.

He jabbed at her which she dodged and then kicked him in the knee, breaking it. He cried out and fell and Alex turned, ready to fight the others who all grinned at her.

'Getting tired, girly?' one asked.

'"Girly"?' she repeated. 'If that's what you think of me then I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!'

Suddenly Justin appeared in front of Alex and sent a spell at the men. The men quickly reacted sending a spell back and once all the spells collided there was a BOOM!

Alex and Justin were thrown backwards as a mini-explosion went off in the house. Alex coughed at the smoke and stood up, seeing all the men now standing up (including the one she had blown out of the room and the guy who's knee she had broken). They had obviously healed themselves and Alex cursed under her breath.

This wasn't good!

Suddenly a light appeared from the porch window. Alex turned as the glass shattered and three boys and girls formed from the light. They smiled at her.

'Just as I thought,' Lee said. 'And look at this! Seven vs. Two?'

'That's not fair at all,' Tessa told him and he nodded.

'Not fair at all. What do you think we should do guys?'

'I think we should kick their butts!' Ryan smiled.

At this they charged at the seven guys and Alex joined in, leaving Justin to recover. The house was on fire and the heat was unbearable!

Ray took the guy closest to Alex, blocking his opponents' attack with a bit of difficulty but managing to block all the same.

Faye fought the guy with the spear, snaking her blade around his as both tried to get an attack in.

Ryan fought the guy with the daggers, each of the guy's attacks were punches but Ryan was still able to block each one with ease, smiling as he deflected them.

Abbey was fighting the guy with claws, dodging and trying to get powerful blows in but failing.

Tessa was fighting the guy with the chain, dodging the chains' swipes while blocking the blade with her own.

Alex fought one of the white guys, slicing and dicing but then she heard the roar of the chainsaw. She blocked and punched the guy so he fell back a bit to see Lee going in to fight the guy with the chainsaw.

Sparks flew as Lee's katana struck the saw but surprisingly enough the blade didn't snap. A pile of bricks fell near Justin.

'Justin!' Alex cried.

Lee looked at Justin, ignoring his opponent (which surprised his opponent slightly) before going into battle again. Justin stood up and rolled out the way as more bricks fell.

'JUSTIN! GET OUT!' Alex screamed.

Justin looked at her as a brick fell and hit him on the head, knocking him out. The fire was getting worse and they all knew they had to get out soon. After a few more _clangs_ of the blades the dark warriors fell back, retreating to their portal.

'We'll meet again, kiddies!' one of them said, smiling. 'Until then!'

They jumped through the portal and it closed as if it zipped itself up.

'And stay out!' Tessa snapped.

'Guys! We have to get the hell out of here!' Abbey told them.

'The structure of the building won't last long,' Faye added.

'No duh!' Ryan replied. 'C'mon, guys!'

Alex tried to run to Justin but Lee grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away with strength she didn't expect him to have.

'No! I've got to save my Brother!' Alex screamed. 'JUSTIN!'

Ray pointed his wand at Justin and suddenly Justin disappeared. They all ran to Lee and a struggling Alex as the building actually started to collapse around them.

'Can someone get us out of here?!' Lee asked.

'Let me go!' Alex cried.

'This is a very bad situation!' Faye started to say. 'So get us out of Waverly Substation!'

And the burning building vanished from Alex's eyes as she gave one final scream.

**The beginning of the end! What do you guys think of this opening? Like it? Love it? Or hate it? And the only way to tell me what you think is to Review! I felt in LG&IC that I didn't put enough detail in each chapter so I'm going to be making sure I put a lot more in this one to give you guys a better read!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed Lip Gloss & Ice Cream! And a special thanks to everyone who has been following my Alex and my Mitchie for this long! You guys rule!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

_July_

Walking up to the Pandemonium Chapel wasn't a nice experience. Although he had gone through the forest, the trees that ran along the dirt path seemed to reach out for him. He ignored this, wrapping his greatcoat tightly around his chest and put his hands in the pockets.

He imagined that walking along this path was a bitch during the rain and was partly glad that he was walking up at night. The only bad part of the journey was going through the forest because he always imagined the worst and had kind of scared himself.

He had no idea why the Pandemonium Wizards had requested his presence at the Chapel. He was on the list to begin training with the Pandemoniums. He had no idea how people were selected but from what he had heard they didn't just contact you, asking you to come to the Chapel.

He had been told that they had a training ground that they took you to before sending you on missions. The point of the missions were to test you. To see if you were worthy of the prize. And that prize was immortality.

Some wanted to be Immortal because they were scared of death. That was a good reason but only if they proved they were worthy. Others wanted it because they liked the idea of being better than everyone else. Those were the ones that wouldn't get the prize.

He wasn't sure why he wanted to be Immortal. He wasn't really scared of death. If it came to you it came to you. He didn't want to be Immortal to be better than anyone else because that just meant he was a bit of an asshole.

He just wanted to have fun. To see the world go by and live every minute of it with the full intent on making the most of it. That's why he wanted to be Immortal. Not to avoid death. And not to big himself up.

But to be himself as long as possible.

Lee breathed in the night air as he reached the door, knocking with enthusiasm and the doors opened up automatically, surprising him. He walked in and saw a man standing in front of him with a distasteful look on his face. Lee wasn't sure what to make of this greeting but he couldn't let something like that faze him. No way! He had to show he was a true character.

His granddad had always told him that if you had good character that it would make life a lot more easier for you. Because people would most likely warm up to you and once they did you'd find that you were able to gain people's trust.

And once people trusted you you'd get a lot more out of them. So he simply smiled at the man, not bothered to even imagine how old he was.

'Hey,' Lee said to him and the man nodded.

'I'm assuming you're Lee?' he said with a calm voice. Lee nodded. 'I'm Duncan.'

Lee offered him his hand. Duncan seemed to examine his hand for a few seconds before taking it, giving Lee a good hard grip. Was he trying to break his hand? Lee didn't wince but he knew he wouldn't be able to apply the same amount of force into the handshake so he simply smiled.

'Nice to meet you,' Lee told him.

Duncan gave him a smile (a very small smile but a smile all the same!). They let go of each other, a awkward silence between the two.

'You going to be OK, Duncan?' a man that Lee hadn't seen before asked.

'Yeah,' Duncan replied. 'Thanks, Henry.'

Henry walked off, leaving Lee and Duncan by themselves. Duncan studied Lee for awhile before walking off. Lee assumed he was meant to follow so walked after him, looking around in amazement at his surroundings.

It hadn't looked this big from the outside! It was bigger on the inside!

_Great_, Lee thought. _Now I got Doctor Who in my head. I'm such a dork sometimes._

Duncan led Lee to a kind of escalator except it was just a set of platforms moving on thin air. Lee ran to him and jumped on the same platform as Duncan, sighing. Duncan noticed and smirked.

'You OK?' he asked, sounding a bit too smug for Lee's liking.

'Yep,' Lee shrugged. 'Just fine. So...what do you guys want me for anyway?'

Duncan frowned. 'You'll be briefed in the Meeting Chamber.'

Lee smiled. 'Does this mean you're sending me on a mission?!' he asked excitedly. Duncan smiled slightly and he took that as a yes. 'Sweet!'

'I wouldn't say that,' Duncan told him. 'Because this isn't that great of a mission.'

Lee's smile faded. 'Aw what?' he said, disappointed. 'Is it boring?'

'No,' Duncan said, looking away. 'Highly dangerous though.'

Lee frowned. 'How dangerous?'

'Very,' Duncan replied, not actually helping Lee at all. Maybe he was messing with him! They wouldn't give him such a dangerous mission first time...would they? Damn! What had he gotten himself into?

_Don't show you're scared you pleb! That's what he wants! Act tough! You're wearing a bloody greatcoat! Act...greatcoat-ish. That makes no bloody sense!_

They walked off the platform and along a long corridor. Everything was so bright and colourful! This was much better than the forest! Thank God the Pandemonium Wizards had such taste for colour! But their choice of location was a bit off...

'So is this like watching a Michael Bay film dangerous or watching a Rob Zombie film dangerous?' Lee asked.

'Which is worse?' Duncan asked.

'Well _Transformers_ was all sound and no plot...' Lee thought out loud. 'But _Halloween_ was all violence and....crap directing. I'd say Zombie.'

'Then Rob Zombie dangerous,' Duncan sighed, seemingly annoyed.

'I'm so screwed,' Lee said to himself.

Duncan made a left and Lee followed, their footsteps echoing along the thick walls. Soon they made it to a golden door. Duncan clicked his fingers and it slid up, surprising Lee. He smiled, amazed.

'That was cool!'

'Easily amused, aren't you?' Duncan observed.

'I am not!' Lee replied, a bit more forceful than he meant to. Duncan raised his eyebrows at this. 'It's just...that was cool!'

'Of course...' Duncan said softly before walking in, leaving Lee by himself.

'I have the feeling he doesn't like me,' he said to himself and followed. The room they had entered was like a court, a set of different rows of chairs in a circle with a big see through dome in the middle. There were a number of men and women sitting along one side, watching him with beady eyes.

Duncan sat on the side they had entered and Lee quickly sat down with him, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

'The Pandemonium Court would like to welcome a new recruit, Lee Ferrier,' a voice said from above and there was minor clapping. Lee tried to repress a smile but it was hard. 'The Court will be addressing the matter of Operation Starlight.'

_Starlight? Great. Now I'm going to be thinking of bloody Twilight! God I hate that book!_

A woman stood up, her golden blonde hair flowing down her back and brushed the floor. Her brown eyes seemed to X-Ray Lee and he tried to keep eye contact.

'Are you Lee Ferrier?' she asked.

'Erm...' Lee said, nervous. 'Yeah.'

'Two-time Duel Champion of England?' she asked and he nodded. She smiled. 'Then let us proceed. Are you familiar with The Gaia Keeper?'

'No,' Lee answered. 'Not really. I just know Gaia Energy exists.'

She nodded and the dome lit up and a projection of a girl with black hair and brown eyes shot up, floating in midair. She was hot!

'This is Alex Russo,' the woman informed him. 'The Gaia Keeper.'

'Is she like three hundred years old?' Lee asked.

_Because if she is I just thought of the wrong thing in my mind! Wait! Can they read minds?! A few don't look happy! There they go again!_

'She's around the same age as you,' the woman smiled. 'Seventeen. I believe you're eighteen soon?'

'Turned eighteen in March,' Lee shrugged.

'Well the Gaia Keeper is someone who can harness and protects the Gaia energy from dark forces,' the woman continued, ignoring his comment. 'A dark force killed the last Gaia Keeper and now Alex must take up that job. But this dark force was able to kill a Gaia Keeper with over eight hundred years of experience. Meaning she was very strong.'

Lee didn't look away, feeling his stomach tighten. There was an uneasy feeling in the air that he didn't like. But he ignored it anyway.

'He was badly hurt and went into hiding, using his power to possess a man from the future and bring him here to kill Alex,' the woman continued with her story. 'But he failed and killed Alex's Guardian who then passed his experience over to her. She's stronger now but not nearly enough.'

'Now that dark force has regained his full power and will be trying to kill Alex. We have reason to believe he is attempting it right now while she's away,' the woman told him, her face grim. 'But we have someone posted there although he is not actually aware of the real reason he is there. He is being tested.'

'For what?' Lee blurted out.

'To see if he is worthy of his next mission,' the woman smiled. 'Which mixes with yours.'

Lee nodded. 'And what's mine?' he asked.

'To lead a group of Trainee Pandemonium Wizards to guard and aid Alex Russo,' the woman told him and his jaw dropped.

'Say what?' he asked. 'I can't do that! I can't fight any dark force!'

She continued to smile. 'Children have a power we do not. You have a power he does not.'

'I'm eighteen!' Lee pointed at himself. 'I'm an adult.'

'With so much youth and imagination,' she smiled. 'You will choose your team and train with them. Duncan will train you lot for now,' Lee looked at him. 'And if Marcus passes his test he will train you once he returns.'

'So you want me to choose my own team and take them to fight a guy who could kill the Keeper of Gaia?!' Lee almost yelled. 'I'm not qualified for this! Check my CV! I worked at a pet shop for work experience!'

'You also have the best duel record that we've seen in years,' she told him. 'And normally great duelers make great Pandemoniums.'

Lee had no idea what to say. He looked at Duncan and saw his smug look. No way was he letting Duncan win this!

'Do I get to keep my coat?' Lee asked.

She looked surprised at this but nodded. 'Of course.'

Lee smiled. 'Then lets go assemble this team!'

*

'I want my best friend Ryan,' Lee told Duncan as they sat down. 'Him and me train together. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses. I trust him more than anyone.'

Duncan nodded. 'Fair enough. Although I think you should consider more people than just the ones you know. Maybe you should look for people with certain skills?'

Lee nodded. 'OK. Give me a list of some of the smartest young Wizards you guys have on your list.'

Duncan waved his wand and a list dropped into Lee's lap. Lee picked it up and read through it, looking at the names and their grades.

'Do you think Faye would join in?' Lee asked, pointing at her name.

'I would imagine so,' Duncan replied.

Lee smiled. 'OK. I'll take her on. Erm... can I get a list of the best Potion Brewers?' he asked and another list appeared. Lee read through it quickly. 'Well this Tessa girl can create the Skin of Steel Potion! That's hard to do and useful. I'll take her,' he smiled.

Duncan nodded. 'Anything else?'

'Can I get a list of the best duelers?' Lee asked and once again a list appeared. 'I know this Abbey girl. I'll take her. And for the guys...'

'We have another male recruit chosen,' Duncan told him.

'Well can't I have more than just him and Ryan?' Lee asked and Duncan shook his head. 'Why not?'

'Only six people are allowed in this team of yours,' Duncan shrugged. 'That's what the Elder said. This boy...there's something you should know about him...'

Duncan stood up and walked out. Lee guessed he was going to get him so he didn't bother to follow. He smiled at his list. Hopefully he was making the right choice here. He heard the door open and looked at Duncan with the boy.

'This is Ray,' Duncan told him.

Just by looking at him Lee didn't have to be told what he should know about him.

It was obvious.

_Present Day_

The burning house disappeared from her view and she found herself suddenly looking at one side of an empty warehouse. It was damp and smelt bad. The rusting metal with the sound of rats squeaking and water dripping down from the ceiling didn't help with her mood.

'Where are we?' Lee asked, letting go of Alex.

'A old warehouse by my house,' Faye answered. 'First place I thought of.'

Alex turned and with a clenched fist struck Lee on the side of the face! He stumbled back by two steps, holding a hand to where she had struck him. Once her fist struck four wands were pointed at her. Only Ray refused to point a wand at her.

'Watch it,' Abbey said to Alex. Alex merely glared at her. 'We just saved your life. And punching him is my job.'

'You never punch me,' Lee said, moving his jaw around painfully.

'That can be fixed,' Abbey flashed him a smirk.

'I want to know who the hell you guys are!' Alex told them. 'And where did you send my brother?' she asked Ray.

'Malabo,' Ray shrugged.

'How did you know we lived in Malabo?!' Alex asked.

Everyone stared at Ray, looking both annoyed and shocked.

'You knew?!' Tessa asked.

'No,' Ray replied, looking completely innocent. 'I was told to send him to Malabo...'

Now everyone looked confused.

'By who?' Ryan asked.

Ray opened his mouth to talk but Lee cut him off.

'Anyway!' he said loudly. 'Moving on. We're Trainee Pandemoniums,' he told her and her facial expression turned to shock. 'And we were assigned to protect and aid you.'

'I know you...' Alex said suddenly, remembering the vision she had had at Camp Rock! He was the guy in the greatcoat! That meant whatever happened in the vision was going to happen soon! But why would what she saw in her vision happen? It didn't make sense!

'OK...' Lee said, skeptical. 'How?'

'Don't worry,' Alex shook her head. 'Sorry for punching you. I was a bit freaked.'

'Well it's not often someone says the Gaia Keeper hit on them,' he smiled. 'Get it?'

She shook her head and he sighed.

'I'm crap at making jokes,' he told the others.

'You don't say,' Ryan laughed. 'Better luck next time mate.'

*

Alex was staring at the fire that Ray had set up. The flames danced around and Alex found herself thinking of Mitchie. So far the group hadn't told her anything and instead told her that they'd brief her over "chips" which meant fries for her.

So Lee, Ryan and Abbey had gone to collect the "chips" while Ray, Faye and Tessa put up protective charms around the place, leaving Alex to her thoughts. She had gone there to say goodbye to everything but instead had put Justin's life in danger.

And there was no way Justin could find her now. She hoped the Untraceable Charm she, Justin and Max produced was holding up to stop someone from using a spell to find them. That's what the others were doing right now.

'You OK?' Tessa asked, sitting down next to her.

'Yeah,' Alex lied. 'Just a bit cold.'

Tessa nodded. 'You could always make the fire bigger,' she smiled and waved her wand. Alex watched as the flames expanded and the dancing of the inferno became more wild. The fire was dancing to non-non-existent music...

Where had she heard something like that before? It didn't matter. She had to focus on the mission at hand. She couldn't be distracted even from the tiniest thing.

'Have you ever heard of Mitchie Torress?' Alex asked Tessa, who squirmed in her seat. 'Did they brief you on her?'

'Yeah,' Tessa nodded. 'Once we were all together.'

Alex looked at her. 'Is she safe?'

Tessa opened her mouth to speak but there was a _bang_ as the door behind them opened. Everyone stood up, pointing their wands as the other three walked out of the darkness, holding bags of food in their arms.

'I love the smell of chips!' Lee smiled.

'They're called fries!' Tessa told him, running up and grabbing two bags and took one over to Alex, who smiled her thanks.

'Well I say chips!' Lee told her. 'I don't care how many people give me strange looks. I will call them chips until my dying day!'

'If you don't shut up it'll be soon,' Ray grumbled, taking a bag from Ryan and sat down by himself, chewing without a word to anyone else.

'Jeez,' Lee frowned. 'Lighten up sour-puss.'

'Are you saying I'm moody?' Ray asked.

'Either that or you're on your period,' Ryan shot back as he handed Faye her bag and they say down by the fire. Ray ignored this and looked away. Alex stared at her fries, not really hungry. How could she not be hungry?

She hadn't eaten in ages (the reason why she got drunk easily) and then went out for a piss-up. She should really eat and took one of the pile of fries out of the bag she had a started to eat. They were nice but she didn't wasn't in the mood, unlike everyone else.

'Not as good as McDonalds chips,' Tessa smiled. 'But bloody nice.'

'Actually they're not bad,' Lee agreed, shoving like six in his mouth and chewing with a smile on his face.

'Not enough vinegar on mine,' Ryan complained.

Faye smiled at this. 'Next you'll complain about not enough salt.'

'That's my job,' Abbey shrugged.

It was so weird watching them communicate. It was like they all knew what the other was thinking. Alex had worked out that Lee was the leader of this group and she was fine with that just as long as he didn't try to boss her around.

He was their leader, not hers. She would listen to him but only as long as it wasn't an order. If it was a suggestion she would most probably listen and if it was a good one she'd agree. But no one tells Alex Russo what to do.

Not even her parents. That was the way she worked. She listened to Tris but that was because he was so...

She didn't know why she listened to Tris. Was it because she had been scared of death? Because being with Mitchie brought a change in her? And she didn't have either now.

_Oh my God, Alex!_ She thought angrily. _Could you be anymore emo? Jeez, get over it. If the Pandemoniums trust him and his team to save me I should bloody listen to them! Not make it harder for them._

'So are you going to tell me what's going on?' Alex asked and they all looked at Lee who stared at her with half a chip hanging from his mouth. He let it drop to the floor and leaned down, looking at her in the eyes.

'We have to help you gather a bunch of crystal shards before The Shadow Knight does,' Lee told her and she nodded, remembering the one she had found at Camp Rock.

'Why?' Alex asked.

'Because the planets are aligning,' Faye piped up. 'And not by natural causes. They're being forced. It'll take some time considering how big they are but we believe The Shadow Knight is bringing the Planets together on a specific date to join the crystal shards together.'

'Date? What date?' she asked.

'March, 13th,' Lee said, staring at her.

'That's my birthday,' Alex said, her voice almost breaking.

'We think he's going to use the crystal to gather all the Gaia Energy on that day because that's when your full powers come in,' Ryan said, his voice dry and calm.

'Full powers?!' Alex almost squealed. 'I thought I was at the height of my power!'

Lee leaned back against his chair. 'Now way. You can never have too much power. Because you can always receive some if someone passes it on.'

'Like Tris?' she asked and he nodded.

'What Ryan means by full powers is that your Gaia powers will come into full drive,' Tessa explained, seeing her confused look. 'And from there you can add more power on to them.'

'And once your full powers go to accelerate,' Abbey began to say. 'All the Gaia Energy will begin to react to you. You'll get a huge surge of Gaia Energy go into you. It's the perfect time to collect the energy because everything will be more active.'

Alex nodded. 'So we have to stop him from putting this crystal together?'

'That's the idea,' Lee said, shoving more food into his mouth.

'But how do we find them?' Alex asked. 'My wand just suddenly picked the one at Camp Rock up. I don't know why it didn't know it was there earlier.'

'I think it's because the Shadow Knight is sending his own signal out to draw the crystal shards out of hiding,' Faye explained. 'They're coming out of their sleeping places because they know they're being called out. They were made by a Cult about five hundred years ago for this kind of occasion. But the crystal was shattered and its pieces spread out.'

'But how do we find them if he can send out a signal?' Alex asked.

'Well he doesn't actually know where they are,' Faye reminded her. 'He can just draw him out. We'll have to search all over until your wand picks something up.'

'Actually,' Lee said suddenly. 'I have a friend that might know where they are. We used to study them.'

'Who?' Ryan asked.

'He used to be a Wizard,' Lee told him. 'Really old now. Lives in a Old People's home in Sutton. He might be able to help us.'

'Lets go see him!' Alex smiled.

'Not now,' Lee shook his head. 'Too late now. We'll go in the morning.'

'Great!' Alex nodded but then remembered her unanswered questions. 'About Mitchie...'

Everyone looked at Lee, looking almost frightened. This didn't help Alex at all.

'She's safe...right?' Alex asked.

He looked at the others and then at her. 'Yeah,' he lied. 'She's safe. We saw her a few hours ago.'

'Did she say anything about me?' Alex asked, looking hopeful.

'She loves you,' he told her. 'She said she loves you.'

'Can we go see her?' Alex pleaded and he shook his head.

'She's under heavy protection,' he lied. 'She's safe but we don't want to make it obvious where she is. The darkness will be trailing you, Alex. She has to be left alone.'

She nodded, looking upset but then smiled.

'Thanks, guys,' she said, standing up. 'I'm gonna go bed. The beds are behind that concrete wall right?'

They nodded and she walked towards the wall, opening the rusty door and closing it. They all looked at Lee.

'She's going to go mad,' Tessa pointed out. 'Once she finds out she's going to go mad.'

'She's been through a lot tonight,' Lee protested. 'I'll find a way to tell her later. I can't add more stuff for her to worry about. She looks so broken.'

'I'll pray for you,' Abbey patted him on the shoulder.

'What would you guys have done?' Lee asked them. 'How can I tell her the love of her life is missing and I don't know where she is?'

There were no answers. Only silence.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Alex Russo knew there were such things as monsters. She was sitting on her bed, watching her TV at the lowest possible volume so that her parents couldn't hear it. At the age of seven she loved the fact she could get away with this sort of thing.

All of her lights were off and she had put a pillow by the bottom of her door so her parents couldn't see the light of the TV when they came up. She was watching a cartoon called _Three Werewolves and a Cat._

She tried to repress her laughter as the werewolf Jimmy fell down a ladder, catching his chin on each bar.

'I told you you shouldn't climb up the ladder with greasy hands!' Lou, the talking cat, told him and the werewolf started to bark at the cat and chase him.

She knew werewolves weren't this nice in person. Her Dad had told her never to trust anything that can change its shape because it can change its attitude towards you just like that! She quite liked the idea of meeting a werewolf but she was sure her dad wouldn't agree (one reason why she wanted to do it!).

There was the sound of tapping coming from her window but she ignored it. She continued to giggle as the cartoon continued.

The longer she ignored it the louder the tapping became. After a few minutes she got frustrated and pulled the curtains open, seeing nothing by darkness. She opened her window by a bit and peeked out, going on her tip toes because she wasn't that tall.

Nothing. From what she could see there was no reason why there had been tapping. She _was_ on the top floor after all. What could reach her from this height?

So what had caused the tapping? She looked at the TV to see Harry Wolf tapping on a window. She giggled.

It had come from the TV! Silly, Alex!

*

She was aware that it was morning but the idea of getting up wasn't attractive at all. She could hear Tessa and Faye talking in hushed voices while Ryan snored. The beds had been produced by Faye who turned out to be very helpful and smart, reminding Alex a lot of Justin but shy instead of annoying.

She rolled over, seeing the snoring Ryan with his mouth wide open and a bit of drool running down onto his pillow. She smiled at this and sat up.

Faye and Tessa looked at her and once their jaws dropped Alex remembered she had gone to bed in her undies but without a bra (because she didn't wear them anymore) and her cover had slipped down to her waist. Alex quickly pulled the covers up to her chin, blushing.

'Sorry!' she said, tightening her grip on her covers. 'I kinda forgot about...sorry.'

Faye looked away pointedly, blushing and scratching the back of her head while Tessa looked down at the floor. There was a silence between the three, only broken by Ryan's snores and grunts.

'Do you want me to buy you some chicken, Mum?' Ryan asked, wiping some drool off his mouth before burying his head into his pillow, causing the girls to forget what had just happened and they giggled.

Ray suddenly walked in, looking at them all. 'Breakfast is ready.'

'What is it?' Tessa asked.

'Abbey made us pancakes,' Ray answered and smiled slightly. 'Or that's what she wants me to tell you guys.'

'Did she and Lee go buy some from McDonalds?' Faye asked, smiling.

'Well Lee said he wanted some McDonalds breakfast. Then Abbey told him that she was making pancakes,' Ray began to tell them. 'And he told her he'd rather eat McDonalds because if he was going to get ill from junk food he'd rather it be food he likes.'

'How'd she take that?' Faye asked.

'She shrugged and agreed,' Ray sniggered. 'So they went and bought some.'

'So they cheated basically,' Tessa laughed. 'I could so do with a sandwich for lunch though. I'm getting annoyed with café sausages and bacon.'

'I can make great sandwiches!' Alex smiled. 'My Dad runs the Substation under my house...I just said I was great at making sandwiches didn't I?' they nodded. 'Now I feel stupid.'

They laughed and Alex blushed. There was something so comforting in laughter and the two girls stood up, waving their wands and their pajamas were replaced with a new set of clothes before following Ray into the other room.

Alex did the same, not wanting to take her covers away from her chest with Ryan in the room. Feeling more comfortable she slid out of bed and walked into the next room, noticing everyone was there except Lee.

She didn't question this and sat down next to Tessa, helping herself to a pancake on a new plate. Where were they getting the money and kitchen stuff from?

She didn't question this and simply began eating. No one said anything for awhile until Ryan came in, looking dazed and confused.

'I had a dream my mum wanted to use chickens as a sacrifice to the Pig-Lord,' he told them. 'I think I've been eating too much of Abbey's cooking.'

'Oi!' Abbey snapped. 'I'm right here, y'know!'

'Good,' Ryan replied. 'I don't have to repeat myself.'

Alex snorted and started to choke on her food. Tessa gave Alex a few hits on her back and Alex swallowed her food, blushing.

'Sorry,' Alex said to Abbey. 'Was kind of funny.'

Abbey raised her eyebrows. 'Hysterical,' she replied dryly.

Alex avoided looking at Abbey and stared at her plate as she ate. Silence fell on them until Lee came walking into the room, smiling at the group.

'How's everyone doing?' he asked.

They grunted their answers but that didn't stop his good mood. He sat down and started eating a pancake while talking to them.

'Me and Alex will go into Sutton to see my friend in the Old Person's Home while you guys see if you can...do some tracing for me?' he asked, hoping they'd get what he meant. He wanted them to start their search for Mitchie so when Alex _did_ find out that she wouldn't completely go off the rails.

They all nodded, understanding what he wanted them to do. He finished his pancake and stood up, smiling at Alex.

'Ready?' he asked her.

'Transporting after eating isn't going to make me throw up is it?' Alex asked.

'No idea,' he laughed. 'Let's go and see.'

He walked out and Alex put her plate down before running after him. The morning air filled her lungs and she smiled, the sky not quite blue yet and more of a shade of orange, stretching out to the clouds that hovered above them.

They continued to walk away from the warehouse until they were roughly fifteen feet away. Lee held out his hand and she took it. He gripped her tightly and suddenly the area around became a blur and was then replaced with a alleyway and she was staring at the side of a house with a graffiti painting of a rabbit in a green field.

'So we're in England right now?' Alex asked.

Lee smiled. 'Yep. Home, sweet home.'

–

Cameron Myers was sitting in the armchair in his small bedroom. All there was in the room was a single bed, a chair, a set of draws that had a TV sitting on top and a window that looked out to the back garden.

He hated being forced to sit in the same room everyday, nothing changing except what was on the TV that he rarely watched. There was nothing good on TV nowadays. And what was more annoying that he kept seeing queers on TV! Why the hell would he want to see queers on TV?!

Old fashioned, yes. But bloody proud of it. He didn't fight for Queen and Country to see men holding hands and to see a group of teenage sluts kissing each other for dares. The world was going to the dogs and he couldn't wait for the day he was released from the stigma that had been allowed to spread.

But until then he was stuck in this bloody room, hearing Hugo Bragg talking to himself in his room and saw Ellie Hanthraw slowly walk past his room, hands shaking and her back humped. Her condition disgusted him and he was ashamed to admit it.

There were plenty of different people in The Home and some were better than others. But those that were bad were really bad. Ethel Jones would normally be in the back garden, walking in circles until someone could be bothered to go and get her.

Antony Griffin occasionally tried to make a break for freedom because according to him it was like being a Prisoner of War.

They felt trapped and in a way...they were.

Rose, the teenage volunteer, walked in, smiling at him despite they both knew it was a fake smile. They didn't get along well at all. She very pale skin with flaming red hair and dark brown eyes. Her fringe went in a diagonal line so it was longer on one side.

'You have visitors, Cameron,' she informed him.

'Who?' Cameron asked.

'A teenage boy and girl,' she replied. 'The boy is wearing a greatcoat with brown spiky hair. The girl is wear-'

'Alright,' he grumbled. 'Let them in.'

Rose nodded and looked out the door and waved them in. Cameron glared at the door, waiting for Lee to walk through. What did he want now? Sure enough it was him that walked through the door with a very pretty girl behind him.

'Thanks,' Lee smiled at Rose and she smiled back.

'You're welcome!' she told them. 'Are you two his grandkids?' she asked and they shook their heads. 'Nephew and Niece?' shook their heads. 'Who are you then?'

'I'm an old friend,' Lee informed her.

'And you are?' she said, looking directly at Alex.

Alex pointed at Lee. 'I'm with him.'

'Oh! Girlfriend?' she suggested and both Lee and Alex looked at each other for a few seconds before shaking their heads violently at her. She gave them a strange look before giving Cameron another fake smile and walked out.

'What do you want?' Cameron asked sharply.

Lee smiled at him. 'Hello to you too,' he said. 'Cameron this is Alex.'

'Nice to meet you,' Alex said although her tone of voice wasn't convincing.

'I'm sure,' Cameron replied. 'As I said before: what do you want?'

Lee looked around the room. 'Is this all they give you? It sucks!'

'You're avoiding the question,' Cameron observed and stared at Alex with dark eyes. She tried to keep eye contact but she couldn't help but look away. How could Lee call this guy a friend when he was so...horrible?!

'Making small talk,' Lee said. 'You remember what that is don't you? You used to do it before you realised I don't share the same views as you on sexuality and race.'

Cameron's eyes turned even darker. 'I'm from a different generation than you, boy,' Cameron stated the obvious. 'If I don't like something I don't have to keep my mouth shut about it because you don't want to hear about it.'

'And just because you're older than me doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you say,' Lee said, his tone becoming cold. It surprised Alex to see him so serious. He didn't seem the serious type but clearly he could be both upbeat and serious.

'I'm guessing she's a bloody Dyke,' Cameron said, looking at Alex again.

'Oi!' both Alex and Lee snapped and he glared at them both. How _dare_ they speak to him like that?! How bloody dare they?!

'I only have three- erm...five gay friends!' Lee informed him. 'And three bisexual ones. Not everyone I know is gay, y'know? So can you cut the crap?'

'And I just happen to be one of the three,' Alex added. 'It doesn't matter who you love as long as it's pure! If I love a girl rather than a guy it's none of your damn business! And if I'm going out with a guy it's because I like him. Not because that's what people expect.'

Lee smiled at her. 'That was so cute,' he told her.

'Thanks,' Alex said, brushing her hair our of her face. 'I watched a few chick flicks while in Malabo. They have an affect after awhile.'

'Which is why I steer clear,' Lee told her. 'Moving on!' he said, looking at Cameron who was watching them with spiteful eyes. 'I need help finding the Consumer Crystals. You said you had a few ideas on where they could be?'

Cameron looked at Alex, his face turning from cold to shock.

'Sh-she's?' he said, pointing at her.

'Yes,' Alex said, glaring. 'I am.'

He shook his head. 'Oh God,' he muttered, burying his face into his hands.

Alex watched him, smug at his reaction.

_Take that old man,_ she thought. _This world rests on my shoulders! And once I save it I'm gonna les it up with Mitchie with a long overdue sex session!_

Wait! Her birthday was in March. Marcus worked out she was going to die in March. She only just remembered that! Since the fight at the substation she had completely forgotten she was going to die soon. Chances were she might not even be able to save the world if the virus has the same degrading affects on her as it did Mitchie.

_We haven't thought this through..._

'I believe one is located in the hidden village of Stowlie,' he told them. They both gave him confused looks and he sighed. 'It's a village that can only be accessed through a certain point. It's like a small gap for the village to hide in. The gap is located near the longest road in Africa. Her wand should be able to find it once you get close enough.'

'Which means The Shadow Knight's signal won't go through!' Lee clapped his hands together. 'We'll be one up on him!' he smiled at Alex.

'I can see you're excited,' Alex smirked. 'Are we gonna tell the others about this now or later?'

'Well we could go straight back,' he shrugged. 'Or would you rather look around Sutton for a bit?'

'Wow,' Alex smirked, teasing. 'I have a choice!'

He cocked an eyebrow. 'Are you saying I'm bossy?'

She laughed, walking out the room. 'Not at all!'

*

There was an uneasy feeling in the warehouse as they all tried to work out ways to find Mitchie. Faye sat on a chair the furthest from the others, preferring to work alone rather than let the others slow her down.

She wasn't saying they were stupid or anything. She just knew what was a lot smarter than them. She had been brought up to try her hardest and to make sure she was the best. You'd think that because she was told she had to be great that she'd make sure she wasn't.

But there was something very attractive about books. The way you could lose yourself in them was great! That's what she needed right now. She needed to read something.

God! Her head bloody hurt.

'How the hell do we go around looking for Mitchie when she has an untraceable spell on her?' Ryan asked the group, raising his arms in the air. 'Last time I checked you can't do it!'

'Not true,' Faye told him. 'You can find them but only by running into them. You can't use spells to find them.'

'That helps,' Ryan frowned and Faye glared.

'I was just correcting you,' she told him, moving her wand in the air like she was scanning something.

'What you doing?' he asked, walking towards her.

'I had my wand scan Mitchie's room when she went missing,' she explained. 'And I had my wand take a bit of this strange Transportation Scar. I'm trying to work out who's it is.'

'Transportation Scar?' Ryan looked bemused. 'Like a Jump Scar in _Jumper_?' he asked.

She nodded. 'Kinda like it, yes. Except it's invisible and you can't use it to chase the other person.'

'So why is it strange?' Ryan asked.

'Well living people have a certain energy signature that is normally present in the Transportation Scar...' she told him. 'But in this one there's nothing. It's like whoever took Mitchie isn't really alive!'

*

Sutton wasn't that big but it felt very different to New York. They were walking up a long high street, rain falling on their heads and people moving past them as if they weren't even there. That was one way Sutton was like New York.

The high street was full of shops and Lee asked if they could go into HMV. Alex agreed but once they were inside she groaned. How many times would she have to listen to "Don't Forget" until she and Mitchie were together again?

If they were got together again that is.

Lee disappeared over to the games and Alex started to walk through the CDs, stopping when she saw Mitchie, wearing tight jeans, a kind of dark purple top with a silver jacket and holding a guitar in her hand, smiling at her with her teasing smile.

It felt so weird looking at her like this. It was as if they had never met and Mitchie was just some girl trying to look hot. Which she succeeded in.

She looked around, noticing that Lee was still looking at a few games. Why would he need video games when they were living in a warehouse? She simply shrugged and started to go through the movies. All these different films and she had only heard of a few of them...

Soon Mitchie's voice faded away and instead "Thriller" came on and she sighed. Thank God! She walked over to Lee and he smiled at her.

'Find anything you like?' she asked and he shrugged.

'Not really. Ready to go?' he asked and she nodded. They began to walk up the high street again until Alex saw a magazine shop.

'I'm just going to go in here for a minute,' she told him and he nodded.

She walked and and the first thing she saw was:

**MITCHIE TORRESS MISSING! MOTHER FOUND DEAD IN HOTEL ROOM!**

Alex's heart stopped and she ran to the newspaper, looking at the first page with shock and numb disbelief.

_Last night Connie Torress, mother to rock star Mitchie Torress was found dead on her bed, her neck broken._

_Mitchie Torress, known for her son "Don't Forget" hasn't been seen since she returned to the hotel from her concert, titled Sweet as Sugar tour, in the city of Phoenix. It is suspected that this could be a abduction although no one has claimed responsibly for the death of Connie Torress and the missing rock star._

_Continue story on page 4 & 5._

Alex put the newspaper down and stormed outside, glaring at Lee.

'Did you know?!' she almost screamed, causing people to turn and stare.

'About?' he asked, looking around at their audience.

'About Mitchie!' she snarled. 'Of course you bloody knew!'

'Alex, listen...' he began to say but she stormed off. He groaned and chased after her, feeling the eyes of the spectators following him. She ran into an alley and he followed her, ignoring the smell.

'How could you lie to me about that?!' Alex screamed at him. 'She could be anywhere!'

'I got the others looking for her now!' he replied. 'I didn't want to worry you but I promise we'll find her!'

Alex started to sob. 'Oh God...' she sniffed and ran her fingers through her hair. 'How can we move on from this? Me and her?'

He shrugged. 'You will. I have proof you will.'

'Huh?' Alex said.

'Don't worry,' he smiled. 'Alex, I promise you we'll find her. But you have to trust me and my team to do what's right by you.'

She nodded. 'But I want to be told everything from now on.'

He looked torn. 'I can't tell you everything,' he told her and she opened her mouth to argue. 'But I'll tell you everything that relates to Mitchie's safety.'

She nodded. 'OK. Deal.'

He put his hand out. 'Shake on it?' he smiled and she took his hand, shaking it and smiled back.

'You're a nice guy,' Alex told him. 'You just suck at keeping secrets. As if her mother dying wouldn't be in the newspaper,' she said, her face turning grim.

He didn't say anything as he stared at her and Alex felt her head go light as their surroundings blurred around them. Suddenly they were outside the warehouse, the dirty air filling their lungs. He let go of her and started to walk away, his greatcoat flapping the the breeze.

Had she said something wrong?

**Is Lee hiding something else from Alex?! :O**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I was writing this and the 1st chapter to Lets Make Music of Our Magical Love and I had to rush through chapter 1 so when I got to do this I had a minor case of writers' block. You might get an update tomorrow but I doubt it. You won't get one of Friday because I got a driving test and then a concert! And on Saturday I have party I don't want to go to because Amir Khan is fighting! It sucks!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and WHOOP! HARRY POTTER TONIGHT FOR ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

**Extreme Violence in this Chapter! After this chapter there'll be a Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Review! Oh and my opinion on the supposed storyline on Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam!**

Marcus stood in the Chamber, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the green light that was radiating from the huge symbol imprinted on the marble floor. He wasn't too sure about this but if it was planned by The Elder then he must carry it out.

He really wanted to be out helping Alex and the others find Mitchie but instead he had to be here to greet a new arrival. An arrival from the future.

He had spent a few months training Alex's Guard and he had to say he was pleased with how they turned out but he would have preferred to be there with them. Alex was powerful but she still wasn't in full control of her powers and he knew that if she became stressed she might lose control.

The green light suddenly turned blue and he watched as a female figure materialized in front of him. His mouth dropped out of shock. She was around nineteen and was very pretty. Dark brown hair flowing down under her shoulders, dark brown eyes that stared into his and an amazing figure.

But that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was her resemblance to someone he knew...

*

'What do you guys have to report?' Lee asked as he and Alex entered and they all stared at them, looking all as equally shocked.

'I don't think that's a good sign,' Alex commented under her breath but Faye ran towards them, looking ecstatic.

'I think I've found a way to find Mitchie! Or the guy that took her!' Faye told them, smiling.

Alex blinked. 'How?'

'Well you know everyone has a life force?' she asked and Alex nodded. 'The guy that took Mitchie doesn't really have one. However there are traces of Dark Gaia energy in him! So he's the only one in the world who has dark Gaia but no life force!'

'OK...still don't know where you're going with this...' Alex admitted.

Faye looked really excited. 'Scan around for him! You can look for life forces but you can't work out who is who. But with him you can because his energy will be different!'

Alex felt tears in her eyes. 'Are you saying I might be able to find Mitchie?'

Faye nodded and Alex hugged her tightly. Lee almost laughed as Faye turned a bright red but she returned the hug anyway. Lee gave Faye a quick teasing wink and Faye mouthed 'Shut up!' at him. He smiled and walked off towards the others.

Alex then put Faye at arms length. 'Thank you! Seriously! You're great!' Alex said and suddenly gave Faye a quick kiss on the lips. A few jaws dropped and Alex pulled back, still looking excited. 'And that's my thank you!'

Alex let go of her and walked towards the others, leaving Faye in a daze.

'A-anytime...' Faye said, turning. She rejoined the group.

'OK,' Lee said to them. 'I don't think we should all go just in case something goes really wrong. That way if something bad happens there are some of us that remain. Who wants to go with Alex?'

'I'll go!' Tessa put her hand up.

'So will I,' Abbey nodded.

'I guess I'll go,' Ryan said, shrugging.

Lee nodded and looked at Alex. 'Is that OK with you?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Alex smiled. 'That's fine.'

Alex then walked away from the group and closed her eyes, feeling everything change around her as she searched for that single person. The person who had taken her Mitchie. Waves of emotions crashed into her, things reached out for her, the planet screamed its pain into her ears and she felt something close by, pulsing. It was as if something close to her was part of her and she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach.

She ignored this and continued to search, seeing dazzling light blink over her eyelids and she saw it. The energy signature she had been looking for.

'I know where he is,' she said and ran outside, away from their protection. She turned towards the others, her heartbeat increasing.

She held her hands out for the others to take, breathing deeply. Tessa and Abbey grabbed her hand while they held onto Ryan. Suddenly their surroundings left them and they were suddenly in a graveyard.

They looked around, looking confused.

'He hangs out at a graveyard?' Ryan asked and Alex shrugged. They started to look around, Alex reading the different gravestones until one caught her eye.

**HERE LIES MITCHIE TORRESS**

'No!' Alex cried, fear striking her as she backed away. 'No! Oh God!'

Ryan, Tessa and Abbey ran towards her. Abbey's hand went over her mouth in shock and Tessa tried to calm Alex down but failing.

'They killed her!' Alex cried. 'Oh my God!'

Suddenly a chill went in the air and they all turned and Alex felt like throwing up. In front of them stood the armored figure from Camp Rock. He held his sword in his hand, staring at them. Ryan got his sword out, ready to attack.

'You Bastard!' Alex screamed, whipping her wand out and sent a spell at him. He sliced through her spell but she kept the assault up, spells hitting gravestones and hitting his armor. 'YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!'

Just as she was about to send another spell suddenly a wave of dark energy swooped over her, Ryan, Tessa and Abbey and they all fell backwards. There was laughter coming from behind the armored figure and he stepped to the side and Alex's eyes widened.

'Hello, Alex Russo,' the Shadow Knight said, rather calm.

He was very pale with white eyes and short silver hair that contrasted his black clothing. He was around Ryan's height with a slim build.

'Y-you're...' Alex said slowly.

'Nerthus,' he said. 'Call me Nerthus.'

Alex stood up, grabbing her sword. 'Did you kill her?'

Nerthus smiled. 'Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't.'

At this Alex threw her sword at him with everything she had! If she had hit him her blade would have gone right through his neck but instead it stopped in midair as he put his hand up as to say 'Halt!' to the sword.

Alex stared at disbelief and he smiled.

'Fight me, Alex Russo,' he said and he shot the sword back at her. She caught it and he got out his own sword. Alex slipped her wand into its wrist holster and walked towards him. 'Fight me and I'll tell you what you want to know about your precious Mitchie Torress.'

No one moved as Alex and Nerthus stared into each others' eyes. Suddenly Alex sliced at him which he blocked without any problem and snaked his sword around her blade, cutting her in the leg. She cried out and pushed him away.

He was smiling and she attacked again. He casually blocked her attacks as if he was dancing, span his body around her and cut her on the back of her leg. She fell forward but caught herself on a gravestone.

She moved away just in time as his blade struck the stone, destroying the rock in a single jab.

'Know this, Alex Russo!' he called out so the others could hear him. 'I could kill you right now!' he said, attacking her without hesitation and cutting her on her arm. She couldn't match up to his strength! To his skill!

'But instead I think I'll tear your world apart!' he smiled, attacking again and slicing her chest. Alex tried to fight back but couldn't manage to get her sword anywhere near him. 'I'll kill everyone who matters to you!'

Alex lunged and he snaked his sword around hers once again and she screamed as his sword went through her stomach and out her back. She looked into his white eyes, seeing nothing but glee.

'This was how you killed Dean,' he reminded her. 'This is how I killed Tris,' he smiled as she gritted her teeth together. 'This is how I'm going to kill Mitchie.'

He pushed her away and she fell on the floor, feeling life escape her.

'Alex!' Tessa cried and ran at them. The armored knight tried to stop her but Ryan attacked him with his sword. Ryan and the knight started to fight away from Alex and Nerthus. Nerthus got his sword ready to strike Tessa but Abbey attacked him, surprising him.

Tessa pulled her wand out and started to heal Alex's wounds, Alex gripping her hand tightly as she tried to keep her eyes open. The pain was unbearable!

'We can't win...' Alex said. 'We can't beat him.'

'Don't give up now, Alex!' Tessa urged her.

Ryan deflected an attack but was punched on the jaw. Ryan quickly reacted and used a uppercut with his sword, ripping the helmet off. Abbey was attacking furiously, attempting to give Tessa time to heal Alex but Nerthus simply stabbed Abbey in her leg and then sliced her stomach before stabbing her in her shoulder before he began forcing her backwards into a tree.

Abbey screamed as he turned the blade's handle, tearing away at her shoulder. Alex stood up and screamed. A spell hit the the fake gravestone for Mitchie and she turned to watch Ryan fighting the armored figure who was unmasked and the world came crashing down on her.

He looked different from before. His eyes were yellow, his skin a dark grey and his hair a light grey, as if his body was decaying but his scar remained visible and Alex wanted to throw up.

'No!' she cried and the armored figure looked at her. 'Oh my God! Tris?!'

Tris stared at her, his eyes empty and he blocked another attack from Ryan, booting him in the leg and forcing him to the ground.

'How?!' Alex cried. 'You're dead!'

Tris looked away and suddenly disappeared from view. Alex wanted to cry out but Abbey's screams where so loud that Alex felt as if she had been stabbed again. She turned and saw Nerthus holding her up by his sword and Alex sent a spell at him.

He slashed his sword at the spell, Abbey sliding off and shot into a gravestone. Abbey cried out as she hit the stone and Nerthus cut through the spell as if it was nothing. He then smiled at Alex and pointed his wand at Abbey.

Alex's eyes widened as Abbey was suddenly on fire and screaming. That's when something snapped. Alex felt the ground crack beneath her and she screamed as the world's hate struck her. Ryan pulled Tessa away as the gravestones started to burst and the trees began to fall.

Alex's hair turned into golden fire as her teeth began to sharpen like shark's teeth. Her eyes were suddenly full of yellow circles and she began to laugh.

'Alex?!' Ryan asked.

Alex turned round and looked at him with a smile. 'Alex isn't home right now. But if you want to leave a message I'll tell her after my favorite pass-time! I call it MURDER!'

Alex threw a ball of golden energy at Ryan and Tessa and the jumped out the way. Nerthus laughed in glee.

'Have fun!' he called before disappearing.

Ryan and Tessa hid behind a tree, holding each other close.

'She's lost it!' Ryan said as Alex started to blow up more gravestones just for the fun of it. 'We've got to get out of here!'

'I'm not leaving her!' Tessa replied. 'We've got to calm her down! And save Abbey.'

Abbey's screams were continuing. It was obviously a torture flame because she should be dead by now. She was being burnt slowly and painfully. And Ryan knew unless he put the flames out soon she'd be dead. But he couldn't get around to her without exposing himself and endangering Tessa.

'Come out, friends!' Alex giggled. 'I want to play!'

'Damn it...' Ryan groaned. 'How are we going to calm her down?!'

Tessa looked at Ryan. 'By reminding her of her humanity...'

Tessa suddenly rushed out and charged towards Alex. Ryan called out for her and ran after her, dodging Alex's attacks. Tessa jumped at her and Ryan sent a quick spell at her. Alex blocked it and Tessa hugged Alex.

'Alex!' Tessa cried. 'Remember Mitchie! Remember her!'

Alex looked at Tessa, attempting to throw her off.

'Mitchie, Alex!' Tessa shouted. 'Remember why we came! He's going to kill Mitchie!'

Ryan turned to see Abbey on the floor, no longer screaming and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Smoke was coming off from Abbey's body and Ryan knew she was dead.

'I know where she is...' Alex said, the golden fire disappearing and she turned back to normal. 'Tris is trying to help me find her...'

Suddenly purple lights appeared around Abbey's body and they watched as the clouds above started to move into a spiral, much like the stars did the night Tris passed his powers on. Tessa let go of Alex as the purple lights zoomed at Alex and struck her!

Alex cried out, wincing as Abbey became part of her.

_It was the first Christmas she could remember. Abbey was walking down the stairs and was amazed when she saw the presents under the tree._

_She and Lee were running along the beach, about six years old._

_She was a bit older and she had just been told she was a Wizard..._

_She got her first wand and smiled at it._

_She was having her first kiss with one of the cutest guys in her Year._

_She was holding hands with that same guy._

_She held a teddy bear tight to her chest as she cried out. She had been dumped._

_She was at Lee's fifteenth birthday party. He was her oldest friend._

_She was walking down the street with her friends, all non-magical._

_She was having her first kiss with a girl, doing it for a dare but she found that she liked it._

_She was at the Pandemonium Chapel, smiling at Lee as he walked towards her._

_They were all training._

_They were talking to Mitchie._

_She was aflame..._

She gasped as she looked up at the sky, Tessa and Ryan looking over her.

'Are you OK?' Ryan asked and they helped her up.

She nodded. 'I know where Mitchie is,' she told them and looked over at Abbey's body as it began to disappear. 'Lets go.'

'Don't you think we should regroup?' Ryan suggested.

'I'm not wasting time,' Alex told him. 'Nerthus will want to kill her now and I've got to save her.'

Ryan and Tessa looked at each other before nodding. Alex held out her hands and the took them before holding each others hands. Suddenly the destroyed graveyard was nothing but a memory as they appeared in a large field with cabins and a large lake.

'Welcome to Camp Rock, guys,' Alex told them. 'Empty most of the year until the holidays.'

'What makes you think she's here?' Tessa asked.

'Because Tris was just here. For a brief second with someone else,' Alex replied. 'He's telling me she's here.'

And so she walked off towards Cabin 69, knowing that's where she was. She could feel Mitchie's presence. She stopped and thought about it. She felt the presence and took the life force. And that's when she felt Mitchie's life force hug her.

Alex's cried out at the touch and let the life force go and she ran, leaving Ryan and Tessa behind. She ran as fast as she could, feeling that any minute her heart would burst out of her chest. She finally got to the cabin and tried to open it.

But it was locked.

She quickly opened the door with her wand and ran inside. And her heart stopped.

Mitchie Torress was laying on the bed they had used over the summer, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. Alex approached her slowly, reaching her hand out.

Her hand brushed Mitchie's exposed arm and she cried out. She was really there.

'Mitchie?' she said, shaking her but Mitchie didn't wake. 'Mitchie!'

Still nothing. Alex put her ear to Mitchie's mouth and could hear her breathing. But why wouldn't she wake?

'Mitchie,' Alex began to cry. 'Please wake up. Please!'

'Maybe she needs a kiss?' Tessa suggested from behind her. Alex looked at Ryan and Tessa who were watching her, their expressions sad and Alex wiped away her tears.

'Yeah...' Alex said. 'Maybe...she just...needs me to kiss her...' Alex said and leaned in. Their lips brushed against each other and Alex push pressure on Mitchie's lips. And then she felt equal pressure coming from Mitchie and Alex pulled away, looking at Mitchie who opened her eyes.

Mitchie smiled at her. 'Alex...'

'Oh God!' Alex cried and hugged her. 'Mitchie!' she sobbed. 'I thought I lost you!'

Mitchie hugged her back, smiling. 'You did. But I'm here now. You're here. You came back, Alex.'

'I never should have let you go!' Alex began to cry. 'I-I shouldn't have left you! I'm so sorry, Mitchie! I'm really sorry! Pl-please forgive me!'

Mitchie sat up and cupped Alex's cheeks. 'Never be sorry, Alex,' she said, her lip beginning to tremble. 'Never. I'll never blame you for anything.'

'Your Mum's dead,' Alex cried.

'I know,' Mitchie replied, tears running down her face.

'Because of me!' Alex cried. 'I ruined your life! I killed your Mum!'

Tessa was crying into Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked away from Alex and Mitchie, looking like any minute he might begin to cry too.

'No you didn't!' Mitchie said strongly. 'You didn't ruin my life or kill my Mum1 It as him, Alex. It was always him.'

'Tris is the one who took you...' Alex told her.

'I know,' Mitchie said. 'He showed me who he was. Then The Shadow Knight appeared and he got me out of the hotel room quickly and hid me here. The Shadow Knight killed my Mum because Tris couldn't save her.'

'But Tris is working for Nerthus!' Alex told her. 'He attacked us.'

Mitchie shook her head. 'I think he's being forced. He knew what he was doing. Maybe killing me wasn't an order so he could hide me. And then he put me into a magical sleep. He said you'd wake me up when you found me.'

'But he's dead,' Alex said. 'I've got Tris inside me right now! It can't be him.'

Mitchie shrugged. 'I don't understand it any better than you do,' she said. 'But I know Tris isn't really bad. He gave you that chance in the summer! He saved me! He betrayed the Knight to help you and me.'

'So maybe he's got some kind of bond with Nerthus,' Ryan suggested. 'Like a spell so he can't refuse any order but he is still able to make choices.'

'But why didn't he order Tris to find Mitchie?' Alex asked.

'Maybe he thought after killing her Mum that Mitchie would go into hiding,' Tessa said. 'That way you thought she was dead.'

Alex nodded. 'Good point. But we've got to help Tris! I can't let him suffer because of Nerthus! Then we have to find out why he's still alive!'

'Maybe Faye can work it out,' Tessa said. 'And Lee's gonna want to find the first crystal shard now we've got Mitchie. We should head back.'

Alex gripped Mitchie's hand tightly, smiling. 'Do you trust me?' Alex asked.

'Do you trust me?' Mitchie asked her.

Alex nodded. 'Of course.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Then you don't have to ask me.'

Alex helped Mitchie off the bed and they left, holding hands. Alex then held onto Tessa who held onto Ryan and they left. They arrived outside the warehouse and Ryan and Tessa quickly went inside, leaving Alex to smile at Mitchie.

'I'm glad you're back,' Alex smile, tears in her eyes again.

'Stop crying,' Mitchie told her. 'You'll make me cry!'

Alex nodded. 'Sorry.'

Mitchie giggled and kissed her. They hated to admit it but all the time they had spent being away from each other had made them realise just how important they were to each other. They needed to be together because without each other their lives just weren't the same.

So here they were, kissing each other. Alex had lost Abbey today and received Mitchie. Today was both upsetting and wonderful. Alex knew she would mourn Abbey but now was the time to focus on Mitchie. _Her _Mitchie.

Because they were together again.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE REVIEW!**

OK so I went to see Half Blood Prince last night, slightly worried because the first screen tests were negative from what I've heard. After seeing it I have to say the original versions must have been horrible because the film I saw last night was the best film I've seen all year!

All the major cast return with some welcome additions. I've been doubting Daniel's acting ability for awhile and that still stands because there are times where his acting isn't that great but other times when it's at a high standard. All the other cast are great! I guess it's harder for Dan to be the centre actor in such a great cast but like I said he does give a good performance but there are times where it is a bit weak.

Director David Yates returns to shoot this one and I can happily say that the directing is a lot better than what it was in the fifth. The tone of the film, although dark, is lighter than the fifth and in a way the third and fourth.

This is welcome because the film is actually very funny when it's in the light moments and rather dark at the serious points. This is a good mix because it stops the film from feeling too long, a problem in Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix.

When you compare the book to the film you're going to notice a lot of changes, which is going to annoy the fans that expect to see everything in the way it happens in the book. I've heard plenty of complaints about that and it annoys me because I think you have to see the books and films as separate things otherwise you're never going to enjoy the films as much as you should.

The only change I didn't like was how Dumbledore can Apparate inside Hogwarts. I don't care who he is he shouldn't be able to do it! But because I think having him and Harry fly to the tower in the film would just slow it down I'm going to forgive and say 'Nice one!'

Although there is one thing and I mean one thing in the film that I thought was terrible. If you haven't read the books or seen the film and don't like spoilers then STOP RIGHT HERE!

I didn't like Dumbledore's death scene! I read that it was a lot better than Sirus's death scene from OoTP and I've got to say this: it's not worse than Sirus's death scene but it sure as hell isn't any better. David Yates can seem to direct everything except people dying! Even Ron's Poisoning scene looked better than Dumbledore dying.

Although I have to say the bit with Dumbledore drinking the Potion was very upsetting. For me it was worse because I knew what he was going through and what he was seeing so I got really upset and I even cried (pretty embarrassing because my girlfriend was watching me cry! It wasn't like cry-crying it was more silent tears!) but yeah...I'm such a wuss for crying at that!

I was also surprised by how adult the film was. Harry's first line in the film ('No one. Bit of a tosser really') made me laugh but I thought it was a bit off considering kids are going to see it. And then Malfoy (I really don't like him!) swore I was surprised again. And THEN it shows Malfoy stamping on Harry's nose. I was really surprised they put that on screen because it was a very violent act and I'm sure a few parents won't like their kids watching that.

Also Ron asking Harry 'Did you do it?' when Harry and Ginny hid the book and Harry thinking he meant something else was one of the best bits in the film. I don't have a problem with the films growing up because lets face it, all of us that went to see the first as kids are now in our teens! So we expect them to act like normal teens. I liked the fact the film was more adult I just don't think others will.

The film overall was great! Nine of us went to see the film and only one of us hated it but then again he broke up with his girlfriend last week so seeing all the characters getting it on (not really) was not something he wanted to see!

I give it five stars because it was both dark and funny. The dark opening was amazing and the rest of the film was amazing. So many of us were laughing in the cinema (it was sold out!) and the fight scenes were great! The performances were top expect for Dan. I really do like him but there are times when his acting isn't as good as it should be! However he was able to do one good bit under the influence of the Felix Potion that was just great!

The bit when he says 'And the pincers might have something to do with it' and acted them out was hilarious! Go see the film! You'll love it!

My Harry Potter ratings:

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone- 4 Stars

Harry Potter the the Camber of Secrets- 3 Stars

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban- 4 Stars

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- 4 Stars

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- 3 Stars

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince- 5 Stars.

**MY THOUGHTS ON THE STORYLINE FOR CAMP ROCK 2: THE FINAL JAM**

Going by the title they plan this to be the last Camp Rock which really sucks! I wanted a cinematic Camp Rock 3 (but then again I wanted Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie to be in cinemas too!) but there you go!

The storyline for Camp Rock 2 is a rival Camp, Camp Star (Get it? Rock...Star...) starts up across the lake and Nate from Connect 3 falls in love with the owner's daughter. Well...that's it. They do a Romeo and Juliet rip off (which was already used in The Lion King 2) and avoid the deaths at the end.

That's cool and all but there's a problem in this story which bugs me. And that is what about Mitchie and Shane?! The film isn't being filmed yet so I don't know much about it but if the film is focused on Nate and some new girl what happens to Mitchie and Shane?

I'm not against Nate having his own storyline but I'd prefer for the film to really be about Mitchie and Shane. I think it'll be weird having Mitchie the main character for the first then have her in five scenes for the second, 3 of which having Shane hug her from behind.

That's not what's going to happen (at least I think it's not) but that's basically what it looks like they're going to do! She goes from being a main character to a secondary character. I'd personally prefer a storyline that has more of a love triangle.

Like keep the whole Camp Star but either have Mitchie get close to the owner's son or have Shane get close to the owner's daughter. That way we'd have more of a domestic story and not a typical "Star-Crossed Lovers" story (I learned about Romeo and Juliet a few years ago so I'm very familiar with the story) and this just sounds like a more domestic version of the original High School Musical (that was a Romeo and Juliet rip off too, just not that obvious).

I know I sound like I'm just bashing a film that's not even started filming yet. That's not what I'm trying to do I'm just expressing my disappointment that the main reason I watched Camp Rock (Demi of course :D) might be forced to take a step back for a storyline I don't think the series needs but could be good if they kept their main characters the same!

Camp Rock is Mitchie and Shane and pushing them aside for Nate sounds suckish to me. It might be a good film and if it is then I'll happily watch it. But at the moment I'm not too keen. After all I'm not that big of a Jonas Brothers' fan. They're like Disney's male version of Miley! And by that I mean you see them almost everywhere!

So yeah! I'll watch it but I really just want a Camp Rock film with Demi as the main character. But then again there's always a chance of another Princess Protection Program film! I've seen the extended ending and think it would be awesome just as long as Disney don't do something stupid and have Miley as a Princess that Carter and Rosie have to protect!

Then again I'd be happy with Selena and Demi doing a bunch of unrelated films together! I'd love that!

Anyway, review chapter 4 and tell me what you think on HP6 and CR2!


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

It was only when they were all together that Mitchie realised that everyone here, except for Alex, was at the Tipton the day she was taken by Tris. She had been told of Abbey's death and they all surrounded a metal drum can, fire burning at the rusted metal.

This was their way of mourning for their lost friend. Alex held onto her hand tightly, looking up at the stars with amazement while Tessa and Faye wiped tears from their eyes. None of the boys looked like they were going to cry anytime soon.

They all stared into the flame, the reflection of the inferno dancing in their cold eyes and Mitchie looked away into the fire, feeling partly responsible for Abbey's death. She hadn't known Abbey of course but from what she had seen at the Tipton she looked like a nice girl.

And she had died in such a horrible way to protect her Alex, who was there to find her. Mitchie felt so bad now. If she hadn't let herself be caught Abbey wouldn't have died. But if Abbey hadn't died she would be with Alex right now...

Was that a good thing? Not for Abbey of course.

'C'mon,' Lee said suddenly, his voice sounded more like a mumble than a leader giving orders. 'Dinner and then bed. We're going to prepare tomorrow before we head off to get that shard.'

He turned and left the scene, greatcoat tailing behind him and everyone looked at each other silently before turning and following him inside the warehouse. Alex and Mitchie stood were they were, watching the group before looking at each other.

'You OK?' Alex asked her and Mitchie nodded.

'Yeah, I guess,' she replied, looking into Alex's wonderful brown eyes. She had missed those eyes as much as a plant missed water. She didn't want to admit how much she missed kissing Alex! Because she didn't want to be reminded of that pain.

'This feel weird,' Mitchie admitted. 'I'm happy though.'

Alex smiled, blushing. 'I know,' she said and squeezed Mitchie's hand. 'I'm afraid you're not really here though. Like this is all a dream.'

Mitchie smiled, moving her face closer to Alex's.

'Does a dream feel like this?' she asked and kissed her gently, savoring the taste of Alex's lip gloss and felt the familiar swooping sensation go through her stomach and down to be replaced by a tingling feeling in between her legs.

Alex gripped her tightly, afraid of ever letting her go as they mouthed their mouths, allowing themselves to explore the other's mouth again. The feeling of their tongues rubbing against each other was a welcome feeling, Alex running her hand along the arch of Mitchie's back and under her jeans.

Mitchie reacted to this, slipping her hands under Alex's t-shirt and held her by her curves, daring herself to move her hands up further.

Alex smiled against Mitchie's kiss at she felt Mitchie's hands reach under her top and started to play with her nipples with her fingers, the cold air running up her lifted t-shirt, resulting her nipples to become erect.

'Mitchie,' Alex said in between kisses. 'What if someone sees?'

'Like you've ever cared,' Mitchie giggled, wanting so badly to strip Alex of all her clothes but she knew it was practical.

It was as if Alex read her mind. 'Everyone will be eating now. We can go to bed...I'll convince Lee to keep everyone outside for a bit.'

Mitchie smiled. 'You think he'll listen?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Alex nodded, looking at the dark warehouse. 'He'll understand.'

Mitchie kissed her again, removing her hands from Alex's breasts before they walked towards the warehouse, hand in hand and smiles on their faces.

–

It was early in the morning when Cameron woke up. There was a smash from downstairs that wretched him of his nightmares and forced him into his own personal hell. The sky looked like a black sheet, no clouds or stars in view and he sighed.

Was Bella Johnson walking around again? That blasted woman and her mental issues! Always annoying the crap out of him. Cameron didn't hear anything but his senses told him that something was wrong. He watched as a faint light emerged at the bottom of his door and he felt his body tense.

Burglars?!

His door creaked open slightly and his jaw dropped as a pretty young girl, around nineteen, walked in. She smiled at him, lowering the wand in her hand.

'Cameron?' she said and he nodded.

'Who are you?' he asked, trying to sound frightening but clearly it didn't work as she swooped down and sat on his bed.

'I need your help to find someone,' she told him.

'And why should I help you?' Cameron asked, eyes narrowing as he examined her face. There was some familiar about her appearance...

'Because the rouge Pandemoniums are coming for you right now to get information on the crystal shard you located years ago,' she told him. 'And I can get you out of here.'

There were _poofs_ in the background and he knew she was telling the truth. But he didn't want saving. He wanted release.

'Who are you looking for?' he asked.

'Alex Russo and Lee Ferrier,' she replied.

He told her what he had told Lee and Alex and she gripped his hand, smiling at him comfortingly.

'Lets go,' she told him.

'No...' Cameron replied and lights from wands shined on them. The girl put her hands up in her face, blocking the light away.

'Lookie here,' a male voice said. 'A bit of skirt for a bit of fun.'

'You think the boss will begrudge us for having her first?' another said.

'I don't think you're man enough to handle me, needle dicks,' she replied, getting her wand out.

'Go!' Cameron hissed. 'Leave me!'

'What?!' she hissed back.

'What the hell are we waiting for, guys?' a new voice said. 'Get the slut!'

'_Torsado!_' she said, pointing her wand at them and a torso shot out of her wand and pushed all three males away and into the wall. There were cries from the other residents and Cameron let go of her, hitting her on the arm.

'Leave you stupid girl!' he hissed. 'You can't beat them! Go find them! You have to help them find the shard!'

'But-'

'No buts!' he snapped. 'Leave and save this world. God knows it needs saving!'

Cameron watched her disappear and sighed as the three men walked in, blades in their hands. You should know that Cameron, who was once a Prisoner of War, didn't give up any information. He kept his mouth shut unless he was screaming in pain.

And three hours later those who lived near the Resident Home watched as firefighters tried to calm the blazing inferno that tore the house apart from the inside.

None were saved.

–

Mitchie laid on her naked back as Alex hovered above her, positioning herself and brought their covers over them. Alex laid on top of Mitchie at an angle and Mitchie wrapped her legs around Alex's slender body, breathing heavily with nerves.

'Don't be nervous,' Alex told her.

'I haven't had sex since we broke up,' Mitchie admitted. 'I couldn't imagine letting someone else touch me like you do.'

Alex felt like crying at this but she simply gave Mitchie a weak smile and kissed her, hoping to wash away everything she had done since they broke up. Mitchie reacted at once, kissing her back with light passion as her fingers trailed down Alex's stomach and Alex gasped once Mitchie slid her two fingers inside her, touching the roof of her clit and Alex bit down on her lip, trying to stop a moan from escaping her.

Mitchie giggled at the look on Alex's face and started to kiss her neck, her tongue teasing the skin beneath the tip as if she were eating a bit of ice cream. Alex tried to hold herself up but her wrist were starting to hurt and she gently laid her exposed front on Mitchie's, causing Mitchie to pull her fingers out of Alex and examined them with a smile.

'Now I'm all messy now!' she giggled and Alex smirked before opening her mouth. Curious, Mitchie put her fingers in Alex's mouth who then closed her mouth and licked Mitchie's fingers clean, tasting herself for the first time.

'That's weird,' Alex admitted and Mitchie giggled again before kissing her. Alex started to kiss Mitchie's neck before sliding down, taking Mitchie's nipple in her mouth and nibbled it with her teeth and licking it with the tip of her tongue before going lower and lower until she reached Mitchie's already wet clit and held her legs before she began to kiss the sensitive skin.

The kisses turned to nibbling and the nibbling turned to licks and bites, Mitchie feeling waves of adrenalin rush through her and she moaned as Alex inserted a finger inside and started to explore the area, teasing the walls and the roof with slight touches before finding Mitchie's G-spot and she started to drive Mitchie crazy.

Alex felt the walls tighten and could feel that Mitchie was close to climaxing and she began her assault on Mitchie's sex with both her mouth and fingers. Mitchie's moans grew louder and Alex was glad that she put a silencing spell on the room otherwise there would be trouble.

'A-lex!' Mitchie breathed, the sound of her rasped breath turning Alex on even more. 'I-I'm...'

But she didn't have time to reply and Alex tasted Mitchie's juices in her mouth and was surprised by how strong the orgasm was. She wasn't kidding when she said she hadn't had sex in ages. Alex swallowed the juices before inserting her fingers back inside and moved her body up and offered Mitchie her fingers with a smile.

Mitchie grabbed Alex's hand and licked Alex's fingers, keeping eye contact with Alex the whole time, causing Alex to shiver with excitement.

'You're right,' Mitchie told her. 'That is weird.'

Alex giggled and kissed her again before they embraced, using each other for warmth. Alex smiled and kissed Mitchie's shoulder affectionately.

'I love you, Mitchie Torress,' Alex whispered.

'I love you too, Alex Russo,' Mitchie replied.

–

'You seem stressed,' Faye told Lee, sitting next to him as he sat by the fire, holding a cup of tea but not really drinking it.

'Just a bit bummed,' he replied. 'About Abbey and stuff.'

'Were you close?' Faye asked and he shrugged.

'We were in the same media class together,' he told her. 'We used to have a bit of friendly banter. That's all. But she was my responsibility. You all are and its only after someone dies that I realise that I might not be the best guy for the job.'

She sighed. 'Rubbish! Of course you are.'

'I don't think so,' he replied, looking down at the floor.

She patted him on the back. 'Well I do. You'll be fine, Lee. Just think on the positive!'

'Which is?' he asked and Faye punched him on the arm.

'Alex found Mitchie, you dolt!' she smiled. 'She's found her true love.'

Lee smiled and looked at Ryan and Tessa laughing. Faye noticed and smiled at the scene. The only sound they heard was laughter which in turn brightened the whole mood up.

'What's up with Ray?' Faye asked and Lee looked at her.

'Huh?' he asked, looking confused.

'He looks...sad. Normally he's a bit more upbeat. Keeps to himself, sure. But he seems very moody at the moment,' she observed, watching the other teenage boy lie on the couch they had made. For a warehouse they sure had made it look nice.

'Has he said anything to you?' she asked and he shook his head although his eyes betrayed him and Faye cocked an eyebrow. 'Do you know something?'

'Eh?' Lee replied, looking at her in the eye. 'If I haven't been told something how can I know something?'

She stared at him. 'Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Lee.'

'I'm not!' he argued and she raised her eyebrows at him, continuing her piercing gaze. He looked away and back into the fire and sighed. 'It's only going to get worse, Faye. This might be your last night alive. Or mine. Or anyone's in this warehouse. And it's on my head of something does.'

'We agreed to come, Lee,' she reminded him. 'It was our choice. Don't try to take everything on at the same time.'

He smiled and hugged her. 'Yeah. OK. We'll leave it another ten minutes. Let them two finish up,' he said, looking at the wall and she giggled.

*

Morning arrived with a smile and Mitchie woke up, her own smile on her face as she looked at the sleeping Alex. Alex was resting her head on her arm, her leg stretched across Mitchie's side and her other hand next to Mitchie's.

Mitchie couldn't hear anything but Ryan snoring but she didn't want to move until Alex was awake. Watching Alex wake up was adorable. Alex gave a snort before rubbing her hand along the bottom of her nose and Mitchie giggled.

Alex's eyes opened up slowly and Alex gave her a tired smile.

'Morning, hotness,' she said. 'You still here?'

'Still thought I was a dream?' Mitchie asked.

'Kind of, yeah,' she admitted. 'Only Ryan in here then?'

'I'm not sure,' Mitchie admitted.

Alex gripped the covers tightly and sat up slowly, looking around. No one else was in the room and she picked up her wand and waved it, clothes appearing on both on them. Mitchie slipped out and examined her attire.

'Cute!' Mitchie giggled.

'Glad you think so,' Alex said, slipping out of bed too and she stretched. Mitchie smiled at this and Alex poked her tongue out at her. She held her hand out and Mitchie walked around the bed and took it. Alex then led her towards the other room where everyone was sitting down, eating bacon sandwiches in silence.

'Who made the food today?' Alex smiled.

'Ray,' Tessa answered, nodding at the black-haired boy. 'Turns out his family are great with sandwiches!' she grinned.

'Well thank you, Ray,' Mitchie smiled at him and he gave a quick flick of the head to tell her he heard her. The two girls took a sandwich and began to eat with the others. After a while Ryan came into the room in a fashion similar to the one before and began to eat.

Alex noticed the look Tessa had on her face as she watched Ryan and grinned. Everyone seemed to be in slightly better spirits apart from both Ray and Lee. It was only now that Alex realised that Ray hadn't spoken that much since they came here and began to wonder why.

'What are we doing today?' Faye asked Lee.

'We'll go to the underground market in New York to get a few potions and equipment,' he explained. 'And then we'll go and get this crystal shard.'

'Mitchie isn't going with us to get the shard!' Alex suddenly said and they looked at her. 'I just got her back. I'm not risking losing her again.'

Lee stared at Alex for a few seconds before nodding. 'OK. Who wants to watch Mitchie for while we're gone?'

Surprisingly Ray put his hand up and Lee nodded, although he didn't look too happy.

'OK. Once we've finished up here we'll go,' he said and they continued to eat. Tessa was still watching Ryan but he avoiding eye contact. Seemingly annoyed she put her plate down and strode out without a word to anyone else.

'I'll be right back,' Alex told Mitchie and kissed her hand before chasing after Tessa, who was leaning against the wall.

'You OK?' Alex asked.

'Me and him were getting on fine yesterday,' Tessa told her. 'And now he won't look at me.'

'Maybe he's shy?' Alex suggested.

'I dunno,' Tessa shrugged. 'There's just something weird between us now. How did you know you liked Mitchie?'

Alex smiled softly. 'Because I knew I was ready to give up everything for her. And in a way I have. But I don't regret it for a second. Somethings are just meant to be.'

'And you don't think me and Ryan are?' Tessa asked.

'I think you need to give it time,' she smiled. 'Don't rush things, honey.'

Tessa smiled and the two hugged before walking back in to find everyone suited up. Alex was surprised to see that Lee's greatcoat was hanging up and he was now wearing a black jacket with a hoody. Why did all the spiky haired Pandemoniums only wear black? Well actually Ryan didn't wear black but he was the only one.

They put their wands on the holsters on their hips and Faye quickly tied the laces on her converse before they were actually ready.

'Right,' Lee smiled at Alex softly. 'You ready to go?'

Alex nodded. 'Yep. All good.'

She then turned to Mitchie and gave her a quick kiss.

'Be careful,' Mitchie urged her and Alex was reminded of the night Tris died and smiled back although it was pretty much forced. Mitchie noticed and stroked Alex's flawless skin with the back of her hand.

'I always am,' Alex said, closing her eyes at the wonderful touch. 'I love you.'

'Love you too,' Mitchie smiled and Alex turned away and walked to the others. They all held hands and before Mitchie could even blink...

They were gone.

–

'I hate New York!' Ryan moaned as they walked through the streets. 'I can never work out where anything is!'

Alex smiled. 'Maybe you're just crap at direction?' she suggested.

'Shut up!' Ryan shot back and they all laughed, walking through the alleyways before reaching the trap door. Alex stamped on it and Carter appeared, smiling at her.

'Hello, Alex,' Carter said. 'Back for more equipment?'

'Among other things,' Alex admitted and they jumped down into the underground market. Overall it hadn't changed. It smelt the same and had all the same faces. They began to walk around for a bit until Lee decided that they should split up to collect everything quicker.

So Lee and Ryan went to get a few bits of armor while Alex, Faye and Tessa went to go collect a few potions.

Alex enjoyed spending time with Faye and Tessa because they were both great company. They laughed and joked as they made their way to the Potion Supplies Store where they were greeted by very pretty witch who seemed unfazed by the dirt she had on her face.

She sold them a few Health Potions along with Antidotes, Elixirs and some Magic + which made your magic stronger for a limited amount of time.

–

Lee and Ryan bought the wrist holsters along with a few elbow and knee pads for extra protection.

'So...' Lee said slowly. 'You and Tessa, eh?'

'I'm not sure,' Ryan admitted. 'She's cute,' he admitted. 'But I'm not sure I want a relationship.'

'Why not?' Lee asked Ryan, studying his expression.

'Too dangerous at the moment, mate,' Ryan admitted. 'What if we...y'know? Fall in love or something and one us dies?'

Lee cocked an eyebrow. 'I don't think not being in a relationship with her is going to stop you or her from falling in love.'

'Would you have fallen in love with Charlotte with you two hadn't gone out?' Ryan questioned and Lee looked away.

'That's different,' Lee replied. 'Me and Charlotte weren't spending everyday together.'

–

'You're very quite,' Mitchie told Ray as he sat down and began to read _Charmed and Dangerous: Tricky Genie! _He looked over the top of the book and raised his eyebrow at her.

'I like to keep to myself,' he shrugged.

'The loner in the group,' she smiled. 'How cliché! I like it.'

He looked a bit put off and moved around in his seat a bit. 'I'm not the loner. I just don't speak my mind that often.'

'Why not?' Mitchie asked him, a smile on her face.

'Just...cuz!' he replied, sounding irritated. 'I don't have much to say.'

'Sounds like a loner to me,' Mitchie admitted.

'I am not a loner!' he replied. 'Jeez. Can I just read my book in peace?'

'Sure...' she said, nodding and drawing her lips into a line and clapped her hands a few times before looking at him. He stared back and she smiled. 'Loner.'

–

The heat attacked them without warning as they arrived on the longest path in Africa. Alex's wand began to beep straight away and Alex waved her wand, scanning the area. The beeping became fainted so they followed the direction it was at it's loudest.

'How comes our wands don't pick up that gap?' Tessa asked.

'Wands reflect the owner's power,' Faye informed her. 'Alex can scan and find life forces so her wand can scan and find strange magical anomalies.'

'Try to say "anomalies" when you're drunk,' Ryan said to Lee, who laughed. They followed the beeping for around thirty minutes before everyone became annoyed with the constant sound. But soon the wand began to yell and the covered their ears.

'That bloody hurts!' Lee snapped and suddenly a golden line appeared in front of them before spreading out slightly like a portal.

'I think we've found it,' Alex smiled and walked towards it and a horrible tingling sensation covered her whole body as she went through one world into another. They all followed Alex, unaware of two of Nerthus' Pandemoniums watching them from afar.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I'm trying to keep up with OfficialTess with my side of Lets Make music of Our Magical Love and failing. Anyway, review and tell me if there's anything you'd like to see happen? I'm sure I can fit a few things in if they don't change my storyline lol **

**And I can't choose between two stories I've thought of! Should I do an Alex/Sonny stoory or a novelization of PPP but make it a bit more adult (femslash, swearing, ect) Tell me what you'd perfer!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

As soon as Alex made it through the portal she stopped in her tracks, looking at the spear pointed at her face. Several men, dressed in straw skirts and bare chested also pointed their spears at her and she raised her arms, moving out the way as she felt the others trying to get through.

As soon as they did they followed Alex's actions, not daring to even attempt to disarm the men standing before them, faces full of fury.

'This is...not good,' Alex said, looking at the others.

The men, clearly the portal's guardians, moved around them and started to jab their spears at them, indicating that they should start to move forward. They did, feeling the spears dig into their backs with each step.

'Could they be anymore rough?' Alex hissed.

'Be careful what you say!' Lee told her. 'We're the ones in trouble right now.'

'You don't say!' Alex snarled sarcastically. 'What are we going to do?'

Ryan looked at her. 'We take them on!' he whispered. 'C'mon, guys! We're trainee Pandemoniums!'

'I don't think pissing off the locals is a good idea,' Faye told them. 'Maybe they're actually really peaceful people.'

'Yeah!' Ryan said sarcastically. 'You can see that the way they hold their _spears!_'

They continued to walk along the dirt path, looking around their surroundings. It was just like Africa but there was a huge sense of magic and foreboding in the air, putting the teenagers on edge with every looming step they took.

They finally made it to the village where the locals acted frightened towards them, parents taking their children inside as they passed. The heat was causing them to sweat and grow thirsty and Alex was feeling herself grow lightheaded.

'You OK?' Tessa asked.

'I feel...faint,' Alex replied, pressing her hand against her chest. Her heart was racing and she began to panic as she found it harder and harder to breathe. Her legs buckled and she fell, only to be caught by Lee who knelt down, holding her up from the floor.

Spears were pointed at his face but he ignored them, whipping his wand out and creating a glass of water out of the air. He took the glass and pressed it to her lips, looking up at the others as they shared the same thought.

She gulped the water down, thankful for the feeling of the liquid run through her open lips and down her throat. Lee forced her to drink it all before getting rid of the glass and standing her up.

'How do you feel?' he asked.

'A bit better,' she answered.

He was watching her, worried. She stared into his eyes for a bit, trying to understand why he seemed to worried. Suddenly the ends of the spears jabbed at their shoulders and they started walking again. They were forced into a hut where a very chubby man sat on a chair, watching them with his mouth open.

'Strangers! What a surprise!' he said but Alex couldn't help but notice his lips didn't match his words.

'You speak English?!' Tessa asked, perplexed.

He shook his head. 'I have no idea what language you speak of,' he said, looking like he was subject to bad dubbing. 'I have placed a spell here for us to be able to communicate.'

'But you didn't use a wand!' Alex said, pointing at him. 'Or say a spell!'

He simply smiled at her. 'Good isn't it. So tell me, why are you here and how did you find us?'

'We're looking for a piece of the Consumer Crystal,' Lee told him. 'Nerthus, The Shadow Knight, has returned and seeks it out to kill the Gaia Keeper, our friend right here,' Lee said, prodding Alex and the man leaned forward, reaching out for her.

'Hands, child,' he said and she slowly walked towards him. Once their hands connected he gripped them tightly as they both gasped.

_She was on her knees, looking down at silver sand as light flew past her. She looked up, Nerthus smiling down at her, the planets aligning behind him in a dazzling blue light and she heard screams. She tried to move but her body wouldn't let her, screaming in protest. He rose his sword and brought it down on her!_

'I'm sorry, child!' he cried, letting go of her. 'I'm truly sorry!'

Alex took a few deep breaths, her body trembling as she stood back, bumping into Tessa. Lee and Ryan looked at each other before looking at Alex.

'What did you see?' Lee asked and Alex shook her head.

'The future,' the chubby man breathed. 'We looked into the future and watched a horrible event.'

'Don't be stupid,' Ryan said rudely. 'You can't look into the future. You can only see into the future to get a image of what's to come.'

Alex shook her head. 'I've done it before,' Alex told them. 'And it included you,' she said looking at Lee and he blinked, bemused.

'You must take the shard! To save our world from the darkness,' the man said and Alex felt a chill go through her. 'But it is protected by our guardian.'

'And that is?' Tessa asked.

'A Phoenix,' the man replied.

Faye smiled. 'I've always wanted to see one!' she told him. 'How big is it?!'

The man frowned. 'Around fifty feet,' he told them and their jaws dropped in shock. 'It is a wonderful creature when you are not trying to take its treasure.'

'Won't we have to kill it though?' Ryan asked and Faye looked at him as if he were stupid.

'It's a Phoenix, Ryan,' she reminded him. 'They resurrect themselves when they die.'

Ryan looked as though he had been slapped. 'And next thing you'll tell me is that their tears have healing powers!' he sniggered. Faye looked at Tessa and cocked her eyebrow at her. Tessa looked away while Lee and Alex continued to stare at each other.

'What do you think we should do about the Phoenix?' Lee asked the man, his blue eyes staring into Alex's brown ones as if they were silently communicating.

'I'd recommend trying to distract the Phoenix while one of you grabs the shard,' the man told them and both Lee and Alex nodded at each other.

'We can manage that,' they said together.

'Where is it?' Faye asked.

'You must walk through our golden fields, along the bridge and then through the cave,' he answered. 'The cave is full of traps and creatures not known to your people.'

'Oh yeah?' Alex asked, looking at him. 'What are they?'

His face fell grim. 'Shadows...'

Alex felt something run itself up her spine and she shivered.

'Nothing new then,' she commented. 'But let me just say there is no way us lot are walking around in these clothes! So...' she said, waving her wand and everyone's clothes changed. Alex was suddenly in tight white shorts with a bikini top and her converse.

Lee's black t-shirt turned into a light blue one while his jeans turned into blue three-quarter length trousers and his black trainers turned white. Ryan's clothes turned into similar ones as Lee's but a lot more baggy.

Both Tessa and Fay were wearing shorts with bikini tops although their colours were different from each other.

'Well blue is my third choice,' Lee said, examining his duds.

'What's choice number two?' Ryan asked.

'White of course!' he said before sorting his underwear out. 'Alex, you just gave me a wedgie.'

Alex giggled. 'Must be a spell defect.'

'No one else got one!' Lee argued.

Alex smirked. 'Guess you're just unlucky.'

'That's Abbey talking,' Lee muttered so only Ryan could hear him.

'Right!' Alex said, clapping her hands. 'Lets get going!'

Alex made to lead them out when the man called out to her.

'Child!' he said and Alex turned, her face becoming frightened again. The man nodded sympathetically at her. 'Be careful.'

Everyone watched her as she gave a quick nod and a fake smile. 'I will.'

–

'So where are you from?' Mitchie asked Ray as they continued to sit in silence. Just because he wanted to sit in silence didn't mean they were. There was no way she was going to sit around in silence waiting for the others to come back.

He looked at her, a small smile creeping up in the corners of his mouth before looking back to his book, still on page five!

'New York,' he told her.

She smiled. 'Alex is from there,' she told him.

'I know,' he replied, his tone of voice flat.

'What's your favorite place in New York?' she asked.

'Empire State,' he answered, turning the page despite the fact he wasn't actually reading. 'Looks amazing at night.'

'I've never been,' she told him. 'I have been to the Statue of Liberty though...but I was tied up at the time so it wasn't a nice experience...but afterwards Alex kept wanting to tie me up so I guess it wasn't so bad...I shouldn't have said that should I?'

He closed his, looking a bit queasy. 'No. You shouldn't have.'

–

'I didn't think he was serious when he said "golden fields",' Tessa said, her mouth hanging as they looked at grass that was exactly the colour of gold!

They all smiled and began to walk through the fields, the grass tickling at their bare legs. The wind blew through the grass, causing all the ends to point in one single direction and once the wind had gone they all remained pointing in that direction.

'I think they're trying to tell us something,' Faye smiled.

Alex looked back at them. 'How do we say thank you?' she joked and Lee chuckled as they followed the grass's directions. They walked past seven big trees (which all seemed to have faces) before reaching a long, narrow bridge.

Lee looked over the edge to a gushing river. 'Shit...' he said, feeling a lump in his throat.

'Are you OK?' Tessa asked him.

'Never better,' he lied. 'Who's going first?'

'I will,' Alex offered and started to walk along it. The bridge swayed as she walked and she held onto the sides, feeling ill.

'Just go slowly!' Faye advised her.

Alex nodded and continued to walk, hearing the water underneath her. Suddenly the bridge gave a jolt and she turned to the others, seeing one of the ropes snap and saw two of Nerthus's Pandemoniums pointing their wands.

The others looked back and as soon as one of them sent a spell at the rope Lee and Tessa ran towards Alex, the rope snapping and the three of them falling into the river.

'Oh not good!' Ryan yelled. 'Lee's gonna freak!'

'Why?' Faye asked.

'He has a phobia of water!' Ryan told her and a red streak of light just missed his face. He and Faye quickly got their swords ready as the two Pandemoniums walked towards them, one with a sword and chain and the other with a spear.

'Lets kick some ass!' Ryan yelled and he and Faye charged. The one with the chain threw it and it wrapped itself around Ryan's blade. Ryan quickly dodged the others blade before ripping the chain out of his opponents hand and dodging a spell.

Faye quickly dodged an attack before countering it with a quick combo, slicing her opponents arm but he quickly reacted and swung the spear, forcing her to duck and then block as he swung his spear over his head and brought it down on her.

She heard the clang and quickly pushed it away but her opponent was fast and sliced her on her arm with a quick jab. She lunged back but missed as he sidestepped and elbowed her in the back. She fell to the ground but quickly rolled out the way as the spear's blade jabbed at her.

Ryan made a swift kick at the male fighting him and caught his opponent in the side before giving him a quick left jab to the face. Ryan took this moment to attack with his sword but his opponent swatted his blade away with his chain before attempting to fight back.

Ryan blocked all the attacks, seeing Faye's fight in the corner of his eye. She seemed to be doing well but in his distraction Ryan felt the chain collide with the side of his face, sending him onto the floor.

Faye saw this and after deflecting another attack she dashed towards Ryan and his opponent, jumping up and kicking the one holding the chain in the back.

'You coulda stabbed him,' Ryan pointed out as Faye helped him up.

'Never attack someone when their back is turned,' she told him and he gave her a look. 'With a sword anyway.'

They turned to the other fighters, who were walking towards them with a murderous look in their eyes. Ryan and Faye backed away, stopping at the edge of the cliff and looked over at the water.

'Best way to find them,' Ryan shrugged.

'If we don't die,' she added.

At the same time they both jumped off and out of sight. They hit the water with a splash and reached out for each other as the water forced them along its mighty stream.

*

Alex could feel the water push against her as she twisted and turned in the water, losing all sense of direction. She wasn't sure which way was up and which way was down but she felt a hand grab onto her and pull her up.

She gasped as air filled her lungs and she looked at Tessa, who was holding her as they fought to keep their heads above the water.

'You OK?' Tessa asked her.

'Yeah!' Alex replied. 'Where's Lee?'

'No idea but we gotta find him!' Tessa shouted. 'He's scared of water.'

Alex and Tessa held onto each other while they fished around them with the hands and feet, hoping to snag Lee from underwater but they couldn't feel anything. Alex began to panic. If he was scared of the water he most probably freaked and freaking wasn't good for keeping you safe in a dangerous situation.

'Not good!' Alex said as water gushed into her mouth. So far they hadn't had any chances to get out of the river and Alex and Tessa could feel their legs scraping the rocks in the water.

They went with the current around a corner where they found a big rock that had it's roof out of the water. They swam up to it and gripped onto it, pulling themselves out of the water and they sighed.

'Oh...God!' Alex gasped in between breaths. 'We need to find him!'

Tessa nodded and reached out for her Lady Luck model wand. '_Although he often helps me, he isn't __here right now so bring me Lee!_'

A blue light shot out of her wand and hit the spot she was pointing and Lee appeared in a blue light. He was soaking wet and not breathing.

'No! Damn!' Alex said as she put her ear to his mouth. 'How they hell do we do CPR?'

Tessa crawled over to him. 'I saw this in _Terminator: Salvation_,' she told Alex and struck him hard on the chest. In an instant reaction Lee sat up, eyes full of pain and he puked out water over Tess's front. 'Oh, gross!' she cried as Alex patted Lee on the back. 'That's the thanks I get for bring you back to life?'

Lee took a few deep breaths, looking traumatized. He held onto his chest where Tessa had hit him while also holding onto his head with his other hand and sighed, looking up at the sky.

'Fucking hell,' he cursed. 'I hate water. I really do.'

'At least you're back with us,' Alex smiled.

'Yeah,' he agreed, nodding. 'But that isn't the best way of bringing me back.'

'I agree,' Tessa said, still looking disgusted. 'Now where are the others?'

Alex shrugged. 'Dunno. Think they walked around?'

'Or they're dead,' Tessa suggested.

'Don't say that!' Lee snapped. 'I don't need that thought right now. Let's just get outta here.'

'Hey!'

They turned and saw Ryan and Faye heading towards them, swimming against the tide. Alex and Tessa reached out and pulled them onto the rock. They looked at the water, frowning.

'We have to get over there,' Faye pointed at the bit of land opposite them. 'Does anyone and a grappling hook or something?' she smiled and waved her wand, creating energy stepping stones that led to a set of energy stairs.

'Nice one!' Alex smiled and hugged her. 'Let's get going!'

They walked along the stepping stones and up the stairs to a new field. They began to walk along the sides to get back to the broken bridge so they knew they were going in the right direction. Once there they continued to walk forward, finding a path that led to an opening to a cave.

'OK,' Alex said to them . 'This is where it gets dangerous.'

'Because it was so safe before?' Ryan smirked and they walked in, lighting up the tips of their wands as they entered. There was no sound except for the distant sound of water dripping down on the floor.

'Be careful where you stand,' Lee warned them. 'We can't see much so you don't know where a hole or gap is.'

After that comment they decided to walk more slowly, feeling eyes follow them despite the fact they could see very little. Knowing that at any minute anything could attack them only added to their hesitation.

The dripping got louder and suddenly light burst out from all around them and they were in some kind of camber, drawings on the walls and torches with fire burning.

'That was strange,' Alex said.

'Guys...' Ryan said, looking up.

'What?' Lee asked and then looked up, his jaw dropping. 'You are kidding.'

They all looked up and saw about twenty huge spiders on the ceiling, huge red eyes that were watching them as if ready to pounce.

'No sudden movements,' Faye hissed and the spiders jumped at them.

–

'Favorite movie?' Mitchie asked him.

'_Rush Hour 2_!' Ray told her, banging his head against his book. 'Please stop with the questions!'

'Favorite female artist?' Mitchie smirked.

'Taylor Swift!' he shrugged. 'You done yet?'

Mitchie giggled. 'Not until the others get back.'

'Oh God!' Ray yelled.

'I wonder how they're doing actually...' Mitchie thought out loud.

–

Alex jumped out the way as the huge spider lunged for her, just missing its pincers. She began running, sending spells at it as she heard it rush at her.

'I hate tarantulas!' Ryan yelled, running away from two that were chasing. 'SOMEONE GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!'

Lee and Faye were fighting one of the huge spiders by themselves, having enough problems while Tessa found herself being hung by a web.

'Can someone save me?!' she yelled.

'After the game, sweetheart!' Lee joked as he and Faye rolled out the way as the spider lunged at them. Ryan ran towards the wall, moving out the way just as the two spiders lunged and hit the wall. Then another webbed him up and pulled him up.

'I hate Tarantulas!!!' Ryan yelled.

'Tarantulas don't spin webs!' Lee told him, sending spells at another

'Like I care!' Ryan bellowed. 'Just get me and Tessa outta these things.'

'Add me to the list!' Alex said as she was being pulled up.

'Alex tied up,' Faye whispered to Lee. 'Hot!'

Lee would normally have laughed but at that moment the remaining spiders were charging at them. He looked at the torches and pointed his wand at one.

'_Torsado Spitfire!_' he shouted and a stream of wind gushed out of the tip of his wand and at the flame. The wind then took the flame, turning into a fire tornado as it continued to take the other flames. Lee then used the tornado of fire on the spiders, setting them alight before burning away at the others and their webs.

Alex, Ryan and Tessa fell. Faye quickly used a Levitation charm on Ryan and Tessa, bringing them down slowly. But Alex kept falling as the flames went back into the torches.

'I got her!' Lee called and Alex fell on top of him. 'Ow...'

'I'm so sorry!' Alex told him. 'Are you OK?!'

'Crotch...hu-knee...' he said.

'Huh?' Alex said, confused. 'What are you talking about?'

'Knee. Yours. In my crotch!' he told her, going red in the face.

'Oh!' Alex said, getting off him. 'Sorry.'

'Not nearly as sorry as I am,' he wheezed. 'Charlotte is gonna be pissed if I can't have kids after this.'

He stood up slowly, looking in pain.

'What was that spell you used?' Faye asked. 'That _Torsado_. It's not a spell.'

'Not a registered spell,' he said, groaning. 'I made it up last year. I like the wind,' he told them.

Ryan smiled. 'It certainly explains some things,' he laughed.

'If I wasn't in pain right now I'd hit you,' Lee moaned. 'Bloody hell, Alex!'

'Well it's not often that you can say "the Gaia Keeper hit on you" now is it?' Alex smirked.

Lee gave a sarcastic laugh. 'Very funny. Can we get moving?'

The girls giggled and began to walk towards the exit. They slowly opened the door and once they did all the lights went out. They instantly put the lights on their wands on and began to move, hearing blades swish through the air.

The pointed their wands out further and saw blade flying through the air, side to side.

'Cool!' Lee and Ryan said.

'Not cool! How are we gonna get over there?' Alex asked.

'Everybody step away from me,' Faye said and they did. '_Magnatus_.'

The blades suddenly latched onto Faye's wand and see smiled, leading them outside into the light. Once outside they saw a red field, a phoenix standing in the middle, wings spread out.

'So there's the bird,' Alex said, looking around. 'Where's the shard?'

'How about we sort out the bird and then find the shard?' Ryan suggested.

The phoenix looked at Alex with his orange eyes and Alex suddenly felt her body grow warm. She started to walk towards the phoenix, feeling the red flowers brush against her legs and the bird watched her as she reached out.

Her fingers made contact with the silky features and she sighed.

_Reborn from the Ashes..._

She looked up at the phoenix. 'Did you just speak to me?' she asked and it nodded. The others walked over and smiled.

'That's amazing,' Faye said.

Suddenly there was a bright light and Ryan cried out and hit the floor. The phoenix cried out and flapped its wings, blowing them over as it flew up. Alex looked over and saw the rouge Pandemoniums running towards them.

The phoenix flapped its wings and fire shot out like comets. The fire hit the ground and the two Pandemonium Wizards cried out in fear. Tessa checked on Ryan.

'He's been hit pretty bad,' she said. 'Possibly a concussion.'

Alex saw the crystal shard on the floor, shimmering in the light. She giggled and took it, feeling it light up in her hand.

'Russo!' one of the men shouted. 'Give us the crystal shard.'

Lee and Tessa picked Ryan up and Faye and Alex grabbed hold of them as the phoenix swooped down on the men.

'Bite me, jerk wads,' Alex smiled and they vanished.

–

She had been walking along the road for four hours and so far she hadn't seen any sign of a gap. Suddenly, a few yards away, she saw a bright light as five teenagers appeared out of thin air. One of them looked knocked out and one them was-

'Oh my God!' she said, seeing Lee. 'Hey!' she called and began to run towards them, but before she took five steps...

They were gone.

**YAY! Finally got this chapter up! Thank God! This was a hard one to write. I think that shows in the writing but jeez, I'm glad I got this bit done. This was a painful end to write for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review!**

**Now I'm gonna go start on a movie script for a CGI film that I'd LOVE to have Demi and Selena voice act in. Look for my next update...on any story :D You guys rule!**


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter Seven~

'About time!' Ray moaned as they walked in, Lee and Tessa still carrying Ryan. 'She wouldn't stop asking me questions!'

'God, Ray, you're such a loner,' Alex smiled as she walked up to Mitchie and kissed her lightly on the lips while Lee and Tessa plunked Ryan on the couch.

'I am not a loner!' Ray almost shouted. 'I just like to keep to myself!'

'So not loner...but loner?' Alex smirked and Ray growled before standing up and walking his normal spot so he could continue his reading.

'What happened to him?' Mitchie asked, looking at Ryan.

'Got hit on the back of the head with a spell,' Faye told her sitting down before prodding him with her wand. 'He should be fine.'

'Did you get it?' Mitchie asked and Alex showed her the crystal shard. 'It's beautiful!'

'And a weapon meant to kill me,' Alex reminded her.

'Oh yeah...' Mitchie said. 'Stupid crystal! I hate you!' she told the gleaming piece of rock. 'So how do we get destroy it?'

'You can't destroy a Consumer Crystal Shard,' Lee told her, putting his feet up and smiled at her. 'That's why we have to stop them from collecting the rest of the pieces. Anyone gets the crystal together fully can obtain all the Gaia Energy in the world. And we don't need that.'

'No, we don't. That's why we're gonna give it to someone who won't lose it...Faye! You take it!' Alex said throwing it at her. Faye caught it but just barely, looking flustered. Lee sniggered.

'Shut up water boy,' Faye replied and Lee stopped at once. 'Now who's gonna cook dinner?'

'Don't look at me!' Ray called. 'I'm only good with sandwiches!'

'How about take away?' Lee suggested. 'I like myself a pizza,' he smiled.

'Cool!' Tessa said. 'So me, Faye, Alex and Mitchie will go get them for some girl time.'

'Thank God!' Mitchie replied. 'I need to get out of here!'

'Take her!' Ray yelled. 'I beg you!'

Mitchie giggled. 'I'm not that bad.'

'She can't go anywhere anyway,' Lee added. 'She's meant to be missing. One person she's her and we could have a huge problem on our hands.'

Alex sighed. 'Do you always have to think ahead?'

He smiled. 'Kinda. It's my job.'

'Well you suck at being too good at your job,' Alex complained. 'Fine! We'll go get the food and Mitchie...annoy the crap outta Lee.'

'Oh my God!' Lee moaned. 'You are so like Abbey! It's annoying!'

Mitchie giggled and Alex, Faye and Tessa left, leaving Mitchie with grumpy Ray, unconscious Ryan and bullied Lee.

'What do you guys do for fun?' she asked and Ray looked at her.

'I torture people in happy relationships,' he informed her.

She looked at Lee, ignoring Ray's comment. 'And you?'

'I write stories. Got my original novel in the works. I would upload it on LiveJournal but I don't want it stolen,' he smiled, leaning back. 'I also spar.'

'With swords?' she asked.

He nodded and she smiled. 'Spar with me then,' she told him.

He sat up. 'What?'

'Spar with me. I paid attention to Alex's training sessions,' Mitchie told him. 'I also learned some self-defence after me and Alex broke up.'

'Are you sure?' Lee asked and she nodded. He shrugged and stood up, grabbing Ryan's sword and handing it to her before putting a shield charm on the blades. Ray watched curiously as the two stood in empty space and gripped their blades tightly.

Mitchie made the first move and swiped at Lee, which he dodged before bring his sword up in an upper-cut. She quickly sidestepped out the way and she swung for his legs. He hopped over the blade and went to hit her arm but she jumped out the way and smacked their blades together.

Lee smiled at her slightly before going in to attack again. Ray watched them with a smile, knowing full well that Lee was holding back on her but Mitchie seemed to notice too and tried to force him to up his game by putting more power into the strokes.

Lee dodged her attacks with no problem, smiling the whole time they fought. She swiped for with head and he ducked before swiftly kicking her legs and bringing her down onto the floor where he pointed his blade at her neck.

'Give up?' he smiled.

She smiled in return. 'Sure.'

He put out his hand and she took it, allowing him to pick her up. She handed him Ryan's sword and he took it, walking over to the knocked out Wizard and placed the sword next to him, frowning.

'Is he gonna be OK?' Mitchie asked.

'We don't know what spell they hit him with,' Lee admitted. 'I'll have Faye examine him when she gets back.'

Mitchie nodded, unsure what to say. The door opened and automatically Lee and Ray pointed their wands as Alex, Faye and Tessa walked in, holding pizza boxes, smiling at them.

'Your favorite girls are here!' Alex giggled. 'With tons of pizza!' she cheered.

Alex, Faye and Tessa put the boxes of pizza down on the table and opened them.

'It didn't take you guys long to get those...' Lee said.

'Yeah. Because were actually going to go get some before we remembered we're _Wizards_,' Alex smiled. 'We need a party! To celebrate finding the first crystal.'

With a smile Alex waved her wand and dazzling lights appeared with a DJ with his own DJ equipment, food and drinks. The girls all cheered and Ray smiled slightly. The girls all ran to the dance floor while Ray laid back and watched them. Lee grabbed a slice of pizza and stood next to Ray, chewing.

'Typical girls, eh?' Ray said.

*

'Alex!' Mitchie whispered as Alex pulled her into the bedroom and locked the door. 'We can't do it now! What if they walk in?!'

Alex grinned. 'They know what we're doing,' she said, pulling Mitchie to her bed and taking her top of. Mitchie's eyes found Alex's breasts and after a sly smirk and eyebrow raise from Alex Mitchie took her own top off, swiftly followed by her bra and she pulled Alex to her, kissing her strongly.

Alex held her hands against Mitchie's naked back, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin and Mitchie forced Alex onto the bed.

'Bit rough,' Alex giggled.

'I think I deserve it,' Mitchie informed her, taking Alex's trousers off before taking her own. She then laid next to Alex, already bring her hand to Alex's crotch and rubbing her fingers against the fabric teasingly. Alex reacted by bring her hand to Mitchie's breasts and played with the nipple, pinching it slightly with her nails.

Mitchie reacted to this by slipping her fingers under the thong and inside Alex, causing her to give a delicious moan. Alex then let her hand trace Mitchie's skin before going inside Mitchie's thong and then inside her.

The two laid there, their fingers moving freely in each other before Mitchie decided she was going to do something wild. She took Alex's fingers out side of her before taking her own thong off, smiling at Alex.

'You're going to love this,' she told her and then she climbed on top of Alex before kneeling up and positioning her knees by Alex's shoulders so her clit was directly over Alex's face. Mitchie then slid her fingers inside herself, giving Alex a great view.

Alex smiled as she watched Mitchie touch herself, letting her own hand go under her thong and started to touch herself, letting this amazingly hot sight arouse her to the fullest extent.

'I want...sixty nine,' Alex breathed, awkwardly taking off her thong and Mitchie got into position and the two began to lick the other's clit, both moaning into them as shivers went through their bodies. They both came in the other's mouth and Mitchie giggled as she repositioned herself so she was lying next to Alex, resting her head on her chest.

'I love your sex drive,' Mitchie told her. 'It keeps me fit.'

Alex laughed.

*

'If you could any animal what would it be?' Tessa asked Lee as they sat around by the table, all the pizza gone. The DJ kept his music going despite the fact no one was actually dancing now.

He shrugged. 'A wolf I guess.'

'Isn't that more suited to Ray?' Alex sniggered as she and Mitchie sat down, now fully dressed. 'Y'know? Because wolves are loners.'

'I am _not_ a loner!' Ray shouted and everyone laughed.

'What would your idea be of a living hell?' Lee asked them all, smiling.

'Never being able to speak again,' Tessa told them.

Faye shrugged. 'I dunno. Never really thought about it. I would hate to have to relive the last seventeen years. Couldn't live like that again.'

'Listening to my older sister sing forever,' Ray smiled. 'She's good and all but there's only so much I can take in a week.'

'Having to spend five hours a day listening to Justin talk about Math and _Star Wars_,' Alex smiled.

'Getting on stage naked by accident,' Mitchie gave a shy giggle. 'What about you, Lee?'

He smiled. 'A world full of _Twilight _fans!'

'Oh shut up,' Faye laughed. 'There is nothing wrong with _Twilight_.'

'Saying there is nothing wrong with _Twilight_ is like saying _The Dark Knight_ was a short film,' Alex remarked.

'You just hate vampires,' Mitchie shrugged.

'They are not vampires! Vampires do not go out during the day!' Ray argued. 'Those "vampires" are the most pussy-fied vampires in history!'

'Nice one!' Lee smiled and they both high-fived each other.

'Oh you guys don't know a good story when you see it,' Faye told them.

Lee and Ray were about to argue when the song changed and the girls screamed again before running to the dance floor, all except Mitchie.

'You're not gonna dance?' Ray asked.

Mitchie shook her head. 'I'm tired,' she told them.

Ray shrugged. 'Well I'm gonna get more food,' he said and left Lee and Mitchie alone.

'You got a girlfriend?' Mitchie asked him and he nodded.

'Yeah. She's great,' he smiled. 'Been together two and a half years.'

'Whoa. Nice one,' Mitchie giggled. 'What she do?'

'Like as a job?' he asked.

'Or school,' Mitchie shrugged.

'She makes corsets,' Lee informed her. 'She left school a year early, deciding she was going to be self-employed.'

'Oh wow! She any good?' Mitchie asked, curious. 'Because I've always thought about wearing a corset at a concert.'

'Yeah. She made herself a corset for our Prom,' Lee smiled, reflecting on memories. 'It was nice. She looked _hot_!'

'Do you want kids when you're older?' Mitchie asked him, the music booming away.

'Yeah. Me and Charlotte talked about it,' Lee replied, shrugging. 'But she wants to do it all properly like get money first...then get married,' he shivered. 'God I hate that word.'

'Why?' Mitchie asked, frowning.

'Because it's so...binding. What is it with you girls and wanting to get married?' he asked. 'Why can't you just have the kid without all the legally binding stuff?'

'What do you want?' Mitchie smiled. 'Boy or a girl? I'm guessing boy?'

'A girl. Would love to have a daughter,' he smiled.

'What would you call her?' Mitchie questioned.

Lee's smile grew even more. 'Jewel Louise Ferrier,' he said automatically. 'Had that in my head for years.'

'That's a nice name,' Mitchie told him. 'I'd want a kid but it's a bit impossible.'

'No it's not. There's the whole magic thing,' he said, watching Ray as he downed a bottle of WKD. He looked at though he was trying to get wasted.

'I guess. But Alex only has a few months to live,' Mitchie said sadly, looking at her dancing girlfriend. 'I don't think I could bring up some magically produce Wizard by myself. How does it work anyway?'

Lee laid back. 'Well they copy traits and stuff from you both, put it into some kind of magical substitution for sperm and put it inside to fertilise the egg,' she told her. 'Very simple.'

'And it comes out looking like them both?' Mitchie asked as Lee continued to stare at Ray as he grabbed a can of Rolling Rock and downed it.

'Yeah,' he said. 'And they carry out some of their personality.'

There was a loud band as the door opened and was closed forcefully. The music stopped at once and the group all stood up and pointed their wands at an approaching girl. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt fitted with a coat that looked similar to a greatcoat.

Her brown hair was behind her shoulders and she studied the group with her brown eyes.

'Who the hell are you?!' Faye asked as the girl put her hands up. Mitchie looked at the girl and then at Lee, noticing something.

'I'm looking for Lee and Alex,' she told them.

'Name first,' Alex told her, eyes narrowing.

'I'm Jewel.'

*

'So she's Lee's daughter...from the future?!' Tessa asked, pointing at her as the group watched her and Lee talk away from the group.

'I guess,' Faye said. 'I mean look at her. Same coloured hair, same taste in coats. The way she stands. I'm guessing she got her slight chubby cheeks and brown eyes from her mother...'

For a moment Tessa looked at Alex, noticing her chubby cheeks and brown eyes but shook her head. She was being stupid...

Lee and Jewel walked outside and Alex walked towards the door, no one daring to stop her. She stealthily opened the door, finding that they weren't there but she could hear their voices and she crept up.

'_This situation isn't quizzable so help me by turning me invisible_,' Alex said and tapped herself on the head, looking down at her body as it vanished. She laid herself against the wall and listened.

'So where did you get the brown eyes?' Lee asked her. 'You should have blue. Me and your Mum have blue eyes.'

'I changed my eye colour because my last boyfriend liked brown eyes,' Jewel told him. 'But then I ended up liking them.'

He laughed. 'OK then,' he replied. 'Am I a good dad?' he asked, sounding conscious. Alex had never heard him sound like that before.

Alex turned the corner and saw Jewel smile at him as they sat down on some bricks. It looked so weird! She could be his bloody sister!

'The best,' she told him. 'A bit strict...' she giggled. 'But you're always there for me. You even teach me how to swim!'

He looked surprised. 'But I hate the water.'

'Yeah,' she smiled. 'I know. Me too. But according to you "it's something you need to learn!". You even gave me your old Un-gravitify model wand,' she said, holding the same model wand as Lee's although it looked slightly more battered.

He took the wand from her, smiling. 'I made _Torsado_ with this,' he told her, giving it back to her.

'I know,' she replied. 'You tell me that story every week.'

He smiled. 'Don't back chat your father, missy!' he said and she giggled. 'How did you know where to find us anyway?'

'Well the future you said to come here after Africa. But I landed in the wrong place and ended up walking around to find it.'

He stared at her. 'When are you born anyway?' he asked.

'4th of May 2010.'

He stared at her, shocked. 'But that means Charlotte's pregnant! Now!' he almost yelled. 'Cuz me and her- before I left! Oh crap!' he said. 'And she must think I found out and in hiding!'

Jewel shook her head. 'No. Mum said you tell her that your a Wizard. She thinks it's an excuse not to get married because otherwise you lose your powers.'

He smiled. 'I never thought of it that way,' he laughed.

Jewel smiled and Alex couldn't help but notice it was the same smile.

'Oh and the future you wants me to tell you all the Crystals are in Magical places,' Jewel said and Alex decided to back way and she ran back into the warehouse, taking the spell of herself.

'Well?' Tessa urged her.

'Well she's his daughter,' Alex said. 'No doubt about that.'

Suddenly Lee and Jewel walked in.

'We've got to go Wiztec,' Lee said. 'The crystals are in magical places. Wiztec is the most magical place on Earth.'

'Can't we sleep first?' Faye argued.

'Nope. We have to get it. Now!' Lee told them.

'Who's gonna look after Ryan?' Ray asked, pointing at him.

'I will,' Mitchie said.

'Great,' Lee smiled. 'Everyone grab your stuff! We're going to Wiztec!'

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And anyone like that twist? :P**


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

Alex felt herself grow numb as she looked at the scene before her. They were in Wiztec and everything was...ruined. The walls were broken, the tapestries torn and students on the floor, covered in blood and some moaning.

'I don't do well with blood...' Jewel said and looked away.

Alex walked forward slightly, her brain spazzing out as she tried to take this in. Wiztec had been attacked. Students had been hurt! Faye and Tessa ran to the students that were still alive and began to heal their wounds.

'Looks like they put up one hell of a fight,' Ray observed and Lee nodded.

'Looks that way. Bit obvious who won though,' he replied and Alex swooped down to a corpse of a student.

'I knew her...' Alex told them. 'And they killed her.'

No one said anything and Alex stood up. She then looked at Jewel.

'Where's the shard?' she asked. 'Future Lee must have told you.'

Jewel shook her head. 'He didn't tell me much.'

Alex glared at Lee. 'Fat lot of good you are,' she said and strode off.

Lee looked at Ray. 'I've just been told off for something I haven't even done yet.'

Ray tried not to smile. 'Nice one, dumbass,' he said and followed Alex. Lee smacked his hands against his hips.

'My team are just wankers,' he said a bit loudly. 'All you guys ever do is take the piss,' he said and looked at Faye, Tessa and Jewel. 'Not you guys!' he said at their shocked expressions and they all smiled.

Alex was running towards Professor Crumbs' office as fast as she could, her heart racing with each step she took. She burst inside and found that the office was trashed and the aged Professor on the floor.

'No!' she cried and ran to him, kneeling down. 'Professor!'

Crumbs looked at her and smiled weakly. 'Alex Russo...so nice to see you again.'

'Are you OK?' she asked, grabbing his hand. 'Of course you are! You have to be!'

'I'm a bit old now,' he laughed. 'Not all of us can stay young, you know.'

Alex felt her tears run down her cheek as the strength in Crumbs' voice was rapidly decreasing. He continued to stare up at her, his smile disappearing.

'They have the Shard, Alex,' he told her. 'I'm sorry but I'm an Old Wizard and none of the students nor teachers are trained in Pandemonium Magic.'

'What?' Alex said, confused. 'What Pandemonium Magic?' she asked.

'You've only been taught sword skills and Gaia Control?' he asked and she nodded. 'There is a group, called The Sisterhood that reside in the Mountain of Gaia not too far from Volcano Land,' he told her. 'But you'll have to go through the Forest of the Necromancer to get there. Have them teach you magic.'

Alex sobbed and Ray burst in. 'What happened?' he asked.

'Alex...' Crumbs said, ignoring Ray. 'They want to kill your father.'

'What?!' Alex almost screamed.

'But not in this time zone,' Crumbs told her weakly. 'They are going to send two of their Pandemoniums to the past to kill your Father and therefore you.'

'But you can't change the past!' Ray said before Alex could. 'Otherwise w-she wouldn't be here!'

'Time is not set,' Crumbs said. 'It can easily be changed like a chapter of a book being written.'

'How?' Alex asked. 'How are they going to get to the past?'

'The Chamber of Time,' Crumbs answered. 'Beneath the school. There's a staircase past The Tower of Evil.'

'Thank you...' Alex said and Crumbs smiled for the last time before his life finally left him and Alex began to sob. Lee and the others walked in and watched as Ray hugged Alex. They all looked down for a moment before Alex stood up and began to run.

'We've got to stop them!' she screamed. 'They're going to go back in time and kill my Dad!'

They all started to chase after her, doing their best to catch up. The castle began to shake and there was a loud roar from the top of a tower. The group looked up and Alex groaned.

'That's the Tower of Evil!' she complained. 'I don't want to go up there again!'

Tessa looked at Alex. 'What kind of school as a tower of Evil?' she asked and Alex shrugged.

'I know right?' she smirked.

Lee stared at the two. 'Are you two done?' he asked irritably before he ran towards the elevator for the Tower, Jewel, Faye right behind him. Ray ran at it too but stopped as Tessa ran past and inside. As soon as Tessa was inside the elevator the door suddenly slammed shut.

'What the hell?!' Faye shouted and there was banging. 'It's locked!'

'What?!' Alex said and she and Ray ran to the door.

'And it won't move!' Jewel said. 'We're stuck!'

'Now what?!' Alex asked the door as there was another roar.

'You two will have to deal with whatever is up there!' Lee told her.

'Just me and Ray?!' Alex asked, worried. 'What's up there anyway?!'

'Alex!' Lee shouted. 'Trust Ray! He'll make sure you're fine! You two can do it!'

'Lee!' Ray shouted. 'You know what's up there...'

'You do too,' Lee told him. 'You've done this before, right?'

Alex stared at Ray. 'What does that mean?'

'N-nothing,' Ray replied. 'OK,' he said to the others. 'We'll be right back.'

He went to walk off but Alex grabbed his arm. 'What did he mean by that?'

'Nothing,' Ray said. 'Just trust me.'

'You and Lee have kept enough secrets from me. Why should I fucking trust you?' she snarled and Ray looked...hurt?

'This is why,' he said and moved his mouth to her ear, whispering something that made her eyes widen...

Ray looked at Alex, looking scared. She had never seen him like that and she swallowed hard.

'You OK?' he asked and she nodded numbly. 'Trust me?' he asked and she nodded again. 'OK then,' he grabbed his sword and wand.

'Let's go slay this then,' he smiled and ran up the stairs. Alex followed, her mind buzzing. Once on the top she breathed in the night air and the roar was louder. Suddenly a huge figure flew across her eyesight and Alex followed it before it flew right in front of them. Around sixty feet with a long black slender body with red eyes, Alex stared at the dragon. Ray got his sword ready.

'How the hell do we beat that?!' Alex almost screamed. At this Ray slashed his blade at the Tether ball of Evil's pole, slicing the bottom. He then grabbed the pole and held it like a lance.

'Like this!' he yelled and threw it. The pole struck the dragon in the throat and it screamed. At once Ray ran at it, jumping off the tower and grabbing hold of the pole. Alex watched as he stared to hack away at the dragon's throat. The then breathed fire at Alex who put her hand up and a wall of Gaia Energy appeared, saving her.

The Dragon put its paws on the top of the tower and dug its hind claws onto the wall, roaring. Ray was still hacking at the dragon's throat.

'Ray! Be careful!'

'Where would Houdini be if he was careful?!' Ray shouted.

'Alive!' Alex screamed.

Suddenly the dragon started to beat its wings and jumped off the tower and began to circle, Ray's screams filling the air. Alex sent spells towards the dragon and it charged at her, sending more flames.

Alex used another Gaia Barrier and then Ray let go of the pole and fell next to her.

'Can you slice the wings off?' he asked her.

'What?!' she exclaimed.

'Not to sound rude but this isn't the right time to care about animal rights!' he shouted. 'Now get rid of the wings!'

Alex nodded and held her sword out. She then sliced it and white energy beams shot out, slicing through the dragon's wings and it screamed as it fell into the castle. The whole castle shook as dust shot up and Alex sighed.

'C'mon,' Ray said, staring at her. 'Let's go get the others,' he said and ran down the stairs. Alex swiftly followed and the doors opened. Lee ran out, looking disgusted.

'God! I hate elevators!' Lee breathed and looked at Alex. 'Have you noticed Tessa has a great butt?'

Alex glared. 'You knew didn't you?' she asked and Lee looked at Ray who looked down guiltily.

'Listen...Alex...'

'Yo, kiddies!' a voice shouted and they turned to the Pandemonium with the spear, the one with the cat claws and the one with the chainsaw.

'How's that blonde chick that got burnt?' the one with the cat claws asked and Lee grabbed his katana and charged. Jewel grabbed hers and followed. The other two Pandemoniums stepped aside as both Lee and Jewel jumped up, ready to strike.

He blocked Lee's attack with his cat claw and Jewel's with a katana. He pushed them back and Tessa and Faye ran at the one with the spear. The two girls slashed at him but he blocked them with amazing skill and speed.

The two girls attacked both sides but his speed is so fast the moment the go to strike their blades are already deflected. The one with the chainsaw revs up his weapon, staring at Alex and Ray.

'I guess that leaves me with you two,' he laughed before running. Ray and Alex chase after him, just in time to see Lee sliced along his torso by the cat claw and Jewel to attack.

They chased him to another room and began to slash, sparks flying all over the place as his chainsaw attempted to break through their magically enhanced swords. Alex blocked an attack before being punched.

Alex doubled aback and jumped back as he slashed at her. She was about to jump in and fight but suddenly something happened. Alex grabbed her head, feeling woozy and collapsed against the wall before coughing into her hand. She could hear Ray's sword collide with the roaring chainsaw as he fought the Pandemonium.

Alex looked at her hand and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of black ooze in her hands...

She looked up as Ray ducked an attack and then she wiped her hands against the floor to hide the evidence. The Pandemonium elbowed Ray in the face and went to stab him but Alex quickly used a Banishing spell that only pushed him back a few feet.

'Oh...God...' she cried.

Ray stared at her, worried. 'You O-' he began to say but Alex screamed and Ray turned, a green ball of energy reaching out for him. It struck and Ray screamed as green electricity bolted through his body. Smoke began to appear from his body and he fell back.

'RAY!' she screamed and got up. The Pandemonium pointed his wand at Alex.

'Torsado!' a voice shouted and Alex turned as Lee shot his wind spell at the Pandemonium. The Pandemonium was sent flying and both Lee and Alex ran to Ray.

'Ray? Ray, look at me,' Alex said, holding Ray's hands.

Ray looked up at her, a sad smile on his face. 'Mum?'

'I'm here, sweetie,' she sobbed. 'I'm here.'

'I'm glad...you know,' Ray said. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I was told not to.'

Alex kissed his hands. 'I should have worked it out. I should have sensed it. I'm so sorry, Ray,' she cried. 'I'm sorry I didn't know you were...my son.'

Ray smiled. 'We'll have some fun times. Or you will. Soon. They've already gone for me,' he told her. 'You, me, Mum and Merisa...'

Alex nodded. 'I look forward to it...' she smiled, her thick tears falling from her chin onto the floor. Ray then grabbed Lee's hand and put his in Alex's. 'You told me...to do this,' Ray told Alex and he closed his eyes, dark purple energy flowing around them.

Suddenly the energy spread only to come zooming back at them and Alex tightened her grip as she prepared for the Passing...

_she frowned as she was greeted by a familiar sight. The beach that she had seen herself standing on in her vision from Camp Rock. The salt air smelt the same as it filled her nostrils and the wind blowing through her hair made the same flowing patterns as before. _

_'Mum!' a boy from behind her called and she knew who it was this time. 'Hurry up!'_

_Alex turned and saw a small boy with dark hair run past her, just like he had before and she felt her heart break. This little boy was Ray. Her son from the future. She looked at herself, no different than now, ran past her and Alex watched the scene as her future self and little Ray ran towards the water. _

_'You OK?' Lee's voice asked her._

_Alex turned to him, looking exactly the same as in her vision as he stood next to her. She felt so angry at him for not telling her about Ray! How could he keep that from her? But then again he was told not to. At least he followed his orders._

_'How can I raise him?' she asked him. 'Knowing what's going to happen?'_

_He shrugged. 'No idea,' he said, squinting his eyes because the sun was in them. 'Just because of what's happened today doesn't stop you from being a good Mum.'_

_'How can I even have a child?' she asked._

_He gave her the same funny look as before and it annoyed her. 'Do I have to draw you a diagram?'_

_'Shut up,' she snarled. 'Have you seen who I'm going out with? We can't have a kid!'_

_He smiled. 'I dunno. Stranger things have happened.'_

_She gave him a dark look._

_'No seriously,' he laughed. 'Don't worry about it, Alex. When it happens it happens. No point in fighting it or even worrying about it.'_

_She sighed. 'I wish it made sense.'_

_'Sometimes it does,' he told her. 'You just can't see it yet.'_

_'You seem in good spirits considering what's just happened,' she snarled._

_'He's preformed the Passing. He's always with you now,' he replied. 'Isn't that good?'_

_Alex didn't answer his question. 'How can I be in his memory?' she asked. 'I die in March.'_

_He stared at her. 'Maybe we find a cure?' he suggested. 'This is proof that you survive, Alex.'_

_'His future can be changed,' Alex replied darkly, not even bothering to stress how stupid he sounded. He grabbed Alex by the shoulders._

_'Listen to me, Alex!' he said and she looked into his eyes, tears forming. 'I'm going to save you. I'm going to give you the life you and Mitchie _should_ have!'_

_'How Lee?' Alex began to cry. 'How can you when my son just died? My little boy, right there!' she said, pointing at Ray. 'Who is playing in the sea! With me! I'm a horrible Mother! I send him to his death!'_

'No.'

_Alex and Lee turned to the other Alex who was staring at them._

_'Can she see us?' Alex asked._

_'No,' Lee shook his head. 'But she knows we're here because of now. She's speaking to us through a memory.'_

'Never think that. You'll be a great Mother. Or at least I hope that's how people see us.'

_'Mum?' little Ray said, confused._

'Everything has it's time.'

_Alex felt like screaming but a smile appeared on the other Alex's face._

'Everything.'

Alex screamed as she and Lee reappeared in the room, Ray's lifeless body next to them. Tessa, Faye and Jewel ran towards them. Upon seeing Ray's dead body the three girls gasped and looked at Alex and Lee sadly.

'Let's go...' Alex said, not looking at Ray. 'We have to stop them from killing my Dad.'

They nodded and slowly left the room. Their slow footsteps soon turned into runs and they ran down the long staircase down to the Chamber. The Chamber had a kind of green glow about it. There were torches and circles and lines on the floor, all linked up.

The Pandemoniums had two standing in the centre circle while the others raised their wands and the circles lit up.

'No!' Alex screamed but it was too late as the two Pandemoniums disappeared in a flash of light. Nerthus smiled at Alex.

'Hello, Alex,' he smirked.

Alex grabbed her sword and wand, ready for a fight but they all laughed. Nerthus stared at Faye, as if sensing something. He pointed at her.

'She has a Shard!' he exclaimed and they all pointed their wands. Faye screamed as the Shard ripped out of her pocket and went into Nerthus' hands.

'Why the hell did you bring it?!' Lee shouted as they disappeared.

'I forgot I had it!' Faye shot back.

Alex screamed abuse, sent spells at the wall and cried. Tessa hugged her in an attempt to calm her down. Lee looked at Jewel for a few seconds.

'Sorry,' he told her and ran to the centre circle.

'C'mon! Send me back!' he told them.

'What?!' Faye exclaimed. 'Have you lost it?'

He shook his head. 'Alex would have disappeared straight after they were sent back because it meant from that point, for us, Jerry would be dead. But she hasn't which means he isn't! Which means someone must help him win! Send me back and I'll do it!'

'But you can't!' Jewel said. 'You'll screw up my future if you do!'

'I'm about the present,' he replied. 'I'm sorry, Jewel. But I'll do my best when my...future self gets here.'

'Like hell,' Faye shouted. 'You're not messing your own daughter up. I'll go!'

'No. In case something goes wrong they'll need you. You're smart! They need smart!' Lee told them.

'They need you to lead them!' Faye shouted, running at him.

'You guys have Alex!' he shouted and walked towards Alex and Tessa. 'I need you guys to send me back,' he said as Faye looked at him. She then walked directly at him.

'Lee?' she said and he turned round. Once he was facing her she punched him on the temple, knocking him out...

*

There was a bright light when Lee woke up and he blinked, letting the sight come into focus. There was Alex, Tessa and Jewel...

'What did you do?!' he shouted, picking himself up but stumbling. 'I should have gone!'

'Dad!' Jewel cried and he looked at her. 'Please. It had to be her...'

'Nnn...no,' he said, still trying to gain full conciousness. 'We've lost three people now!' he shouted and punched the floor. 'Fuck!'

Jewel walked over and helped him up. He stared at Alex who avoided looking at him. Suddenly there was the roar of a chainsaw and they turned to see Ray's murderer standing at the stairs, smiling.

'Ello, girls!'

'SON OF A BITCH!' Alex screamed and charged at him. Tessa followed and Lee tried to but fell. Jewel tried to help him stand but he couldn't. He was still trying to get a hold of himself.

'Alex!' Lee shouted after her.

Alex ignored him, running out and she heard the door slam shut behind her along with bangs.

'Alex?!' Tessa screamed. 'Open the door!'

Alex ignored her and continued to run, feeling her heartbeat increase through anger and she turned a corner, only to receive a punch to the temple...

Jewel pulled Lee to the door and both pointed their wands at it. '_Torsado_!' they shouted and the door was pushed open.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Tessa asked.

'Just go get Alex,' Lee muttered and Tessa ran out. Tessa ran past a corner and found Alex laying on the ground, holding her head.

'He punched me!' Alex shouted. 'God, it hurt!'

Tessa knelt down and put her hand on her shoulder. 'Are you OK?'

Alex nodded. 'I guess.'

Jewel dragged Lee to them and he looked at the floor. 'We better go.'

Tessa nodded. 'Yeah. You OK, Alex?'

'No. Can't...everything's kinda out of focus,' Alex replied and Tessa took her hand. 'I'll guide you then.'

In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

*

'So they have both shards?' Mitchie asked.

Tessa nodded. 'Looks like it.'

'And Ray was mine and Alex's son?' Mitchie asked again.

'Looks like it,' Tessa answered, clear to her that no one else was going to speak.

There was a silence that no one intended to break. Lee was about to say something when the door burst open and fire exploded out of nowhere. The girls screamed and Lee swore. They watched as the Pandemoniums swooped in, weapons ready.

'Slaughter 'em!' one shouted and they charged.

'_Torsado!_' Jewel shouted and Lee shouted 'No!' as the wind spread the flames. Mitchie was sent flying backwards and Lee ran over to her.

'Someone grab Ryan!' he shouted.

Tessa grabbed onto Ryan as one of the beams from above fell, cutting Lee and Mitchie from the others.

'Get your asses moving!' he shouted.

'Alex!' Mitchie screamed.

'Mitchie?' Alex called back.

'We'll find you guys!' Lee shouted over the flames and blocked an attack from a Pandemonium and pushed him away. Tessa put her hand out for Alex and Jewel. Jewel took it but Alex seemed a bit hesitant.

'Alex!' Tessa shouted and Alex grabbed her. They then vanished. Lee ducked and kicked at another Pandemonium's legs before he jumped and grabbed hold of Mitchie.

'Take a deep breath!' he shouted and the blaze of the fire was replaced...

By salt water?

**Sorry the ending was rushed but I wanted to get this up today and I'm just about to go to my Dads. This chapter is dedicated to Tessa who was cyberly on my ass to get this up! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~

'Where are we?' Jewel asked as they were greeted by darkness. She held onto Tessa who was kneeling. Tessa then shrugged her off, got up and walked away, the sounds of her banging into things filling the room.

There was a flick and the lights came on, revealing that they were in a living room. Jewel and Alex studied the room while Tessa walked over to Ryan and with great difficulty picked him up by his arms and dragged him to the sofa.

Jewel helped her by grabbing his feet and they lifted him up on the sofa and both gave a sigh.

'He's heavy,' Jewel commented.

Tessa nodded. 'Phew,' she said and looked around before leaving the room. Everything was dark and she walked back in. 'Looks like nobody's home.'

'Where are we?' Alex asked.

'Mates' house...kinda,' Tessa told them. 'Her parents don't live here and she's hardly ever home.'

'Why?' Jewel asked and Tessa shrugged.

'Doesn't matter. Plus side is we can have a proper wash instead of magically washing ourselves. Who wants to go first?' she asked.

Alex rose her hands. 'I will! I stink like a sweating pig.' she said and walked out. Tessa ran her hands through her hair and Jewel looked at her, concerned.

'You OK?' she asked.

Tessa shook her head. 'Ray and Abbey are dead and Faye is...I have no idea! And now Lee and Mitchie are somewhere and we have no idea where!'

Jewel nodded sadly. 'Where do you think they are?'

'No idea,' Tessa replied and looked at her. 'Didn't future Lee tell you?'

Jewel shook her head.

'Didn't think so,' she sighed and looked at Ryan. 'I'm sure Ryan would know. If only he'd wake up.'

Jewel smiled. 'Looks like you're taking on the role of leader here.'

Tessa tried to stop a smile from appearing on her face. 'Well your Dad is gone and Alex is gonna be stressed cuz Mitchie is missing and her son just died. Unless you want to be leader.'

Jewel shook her head. 'No way in hell.'

Tessa sat down and rested her head against the headrest. 'How about you make us a cup of tea?' she suggested and Jewel nodded, leaving her alone with Ryan. Tessa then hid her face in her hands and began to sob.

–

Mitchie hadn't taken Lee's advice and swallowed a mouthful of salt water as the tide thrashed her about. She opened her eyes and they began to sting at once but she could see a glimmer of light above her and she began to swim up.

She literally ate the air and sighed as it filled her lungs. She kicked her legs to stay afloat and looked out to a beach with a few buildings behind it and the sound of music subtly reaching her ears.

'Lee?' Mitchie called and there was a splash and a gasp. She looked behind her to see Lee swimming behind her, his hair, although wet was amazingly still spiked up.

'Why did I chose the water? Why?!' he growled. 'There's a beach right there!' he said and started swimming towards the beach. Mitchie swiftly followed and soon they reached the bay and walked towards the dry bit of sad, the water crashing into the backs of their knees.

Lee grabbed his wand and quickly dried him and Mitchie off. He then reached out to grab his sword but it was gone! He turned to the water, cursing.

'No! I dropped it! I bloody dropped it in the bloody sea!' he cursed.

'Can't you teleport it?' Mitchie asked. 'Alex does.'

'Because she knows where it is! I have no idea where it is now!' he cursed. 'Damnit! How did they know where we were?! We had protection!' he shouted. 'We had protection and there was no fucking way they could have known! How they hell did they find out?!'

Mitchie shrugged, unfazed by Lee's sudden temper. 'No idea...where are we anyway?' she asked.

'Tenerife,' Lee replied. 'I come here often. I have friends here that might put us up,' he added and began to walk up the beach before he stopped, looking at Mitchie.

'I've got to change you,' he said. 'Your appearance I mean.'

'Huh?' she asked, bemused.

'You're meant to be missing!' he reminded her. 'You can't be seen with me.'

She nodded and stepped back. He got his wand out and muttered something. He watched as her hair turned dirty blonde and her eyes blue. He then starred at her clothes and used a spell so she was wearing a green dress with boots.

'Do this,' he said, showing her his teeth and she did. He grinned as he used another spell.

She licked her teeth and looked at him in shock. 'Did you give me a gap?!' she almost screamed.

He sniggered and she hit him. 'Get rid of it!'

'I will... later,' he teased and looked around. 'Lets go.'

'Where?' she asked as they began to walk up the beach.

'We could go to a pub called Ye Olde Ocean,' Lee informed her. 'But the only guy I know there is Spanish and he doesn't like me that much. Most people prefer my brother,' he informed her. 'So we can either find Dave or go straight to Danielle.'

'Which is faster?' Mitchie asked.

'Danielle,' Lee answered, looking thoughtful.

'Lets go there then,' she told him and he shrugged before leading her away. She followed him, taking note of this strange place. There were pubs and restaurants all along the front, people passing without a a care and people in front the restaurants trying to convince you.

There were also a bunch of black guys trying to sell sunglasses and jewellery and whenever one approached Mitchie Lee would grab her hand and increase the pace they were walking. Lee seemed very comfortable and clearly knew where they were going. He also seemed to know how to get rid of people...

'Romantic dinner, guys?' one man asked, holding a menu.

'She's my sister,' Lee said, pointing at Mitchie and the guy looked at their hands and raised his eyebrows.

'Very close, eh?' he said, looking out of place and Mitchie saw Lee's smile.

'You have _no_ idea!' he stated and the guy looked shocked and Lee laughed once the were far away from the guy and turned to Mitchie. 'I did that when Charlotte came here. Was funny then!'

Mitchie smiled. 'You love it here, don't you?'

He shrugged. 'It's a place I think about when I'm not actually on the island. But when I am here I just keep thinking of home. You get what I mean?' he asked.

'Yeah,' she replied.

But she kept thinking about Alex.

*

Tessa watched as Jewel stirred the tea, arms folded and eyes unfocused. Something didn't make sense. They had put up protection around the area so the Pandemoniums couldn't find them. But how could they suddenly know where they had been based?

Jewel handed Tessa the tea and the brown haired girl happily took it, sipping it and effectively burning her tongue. She flinched at the pain and Jewel sat down, looking at Tessa levelly.

'What do we do now?' she asked and Tessa sighed.

'No idea,' she admitted. 'I'm completely lost. I was never meant to be the leader. That was your Dad's job! Not mine! How am I meant to know where he'd go?'

Jewel looked confused. 'Didn't you talk much during training?' she asked and Tessa shook her head.

'He spent most of his time with Ryan and Abbey,' Tessa commented, resting her cheek on her knuckles. 'I spent most of my time with Faye and Ray spent his time by himself. Guess we weren't much of a team...'

'Don't say that!' Jewel told her. 'My Dad tells me you guys kick ass!'

Tessa snorted. 'Two members dead already and we only found Alex awhile ago. One of them is in the past! We're running our of people, Jewel! I don't see how any of us can get through this.'

Jewel smiled sympathetically. 'I know. But...believe me when I say everything will be fine.'

'How do you know?' Tessa asked. 'The future is not set. Nothing is.'

Jewel looked down at the table and Tessa, out of frustration, slid her chair out and walked back into the living room and stared at Ryan, his face all peaceful.

'Typical guy, you are,' she told him. 'Sleeping when the girl needs you.'

'S'not...nice...' he mumbled and Tessa's jaw dropped.

'Ryan?' she said.

'Behind you!' he said, more alert and Tessa turned to see Alex behind her, knife in hand and attempting to strike at her shoulder. Tessa quickly dodged the attack and Alex lunged for Ryan, who quickly rolled himself off the couch with a thud and rolled away.

Tessa pointed her wand at Alex who charged, knocking her down and Tessa felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked at her arm and saw that the knife Alex had been holding and found her flesh and she could feel a burning sensation flow through her arm.

'Holy...shit...' she said and then zapped Alex on the temple with her wand. Alex cried out and fell off her. Tessa quickly pulled the knife out and blocked a punch from Alex and then span them around and forced Alex into a wall.

'What are you doing?!' she cried and Alex head butted her. Tessa stumbled backwards and Alex punched her on the chin. Ryan was attempting to get up but his legs and arms failed him.

'Jewel!' Tessa cried out as she ducked another attack. She then punched Alex in her ribs and Alex cried out just as Jewel ran in. 'She's gone nuts!' Tessa screamed as smacked another punch away. Jewel jumped on Alex's back and the two fell forward with a crash.

Alex struggled against Jewel's weight and Jewel then smashed her fist onto Alex's temple, knocking her out and Jewel looked at Tessa and then Ryan.

'You two OK?' she asked as Tessa quickly healed herself with her wand.

'That isn't Alex,' Tessa said. 'Must be a copy,' she added, looking down at the perfect Alex copy. 'Which means they've got the real Alex. They swapped them around at WizTec.'

*

'How much walking?' Mitchie asked as they walked along another set of shops and eateries along another beach. Lee turned round, walking backwards to face her and gave her a smile.

'Not long now,' he told her and turned back, walking to the docks. He then led her to a bar that said HOPPERS. It was small and not a lot of people were inside. There was a small stage with a karaoke machine and a few chairs and leather seats.

There was a blonde woman leaning behind the bar, sweet brown eyes with a innocent face. She looked around twenty five and also looked troubled. At the sight of Lee her troubled expression turned to shock.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, standing up straight.

'That's a nice "hello",' Lee mused.

'Sorry,' she apologised. 'Just didn't expect to see you again for months. Who is this?' she questioned, looking at Mitchie. 'New girlfriend?'

'Err,' Lee said, looking at Mitchie. 'No. She's my cousin...Cameron.'

'Cameron?!' Mitchie whispered.

'You do look alike,' Danielle observed and Lee and Mitchie stared at each other before looking at her.

'We do?' they both asked at the same time.

Danielle nodded. 'You both have slight butt chins.'

'Do not!' they both snapped.

'You act the same too,' she raised her eyebrows. 'What can I get you?' she asked.

Lee put his hands in his pockets. 'A place to stay?' he said and Danielle blinked. 'Sorry, Dani but we did the whole Time Share thing and turns out they never booked us places to stay.'

'Who else is here?' Danielle asked.

'Just me and Cameron,' Lee replied and Danielle looked suspicious. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'You cheating on Charlotte?' Danielle asked snappily.

'What?! No!' Lee shouted and pointed at Mitchie. 'She's freaking gay!'

Mitchie looked at Lee, irritated. 'Thanks for that.'

'Well you are!' Lee put his hands up.

'So why is it just you two?' Danielle asked.

'She's my favourite cousin,' Lee lied quickly.

Danielle seemed to accept this. 'Will staying here be OK?' she asked. 'I got family round so there isn't enough room here.'

Lee looked around and nodded. 'Sure. But won't Vinnie be mad?' he asked and Mitchie watched as Danielle began to look troubled.

'I don't think so,' she said. 'He's missing.'

Lee walked forward. 'When you go missing in Tenerife you're normally dead,' he stated seriously and Mitchie simply watched the scene play out, not wanting to interfere.

'Missing at sea,' Danielle told them. 'A body was washed up a few weeks ago. Shredded to pieces,' she explained. Neither of the teens said anything. 'It's being classed as a Great White attack.'

'I knew it!' Lee shouted. 'All these years people told me I was stupid for not going into the water here but I was freaking right! Take that family!' he said triumphantly.

Danielle didn't look to pleased. 'With a bite radius of a yard across,' she told him and Lee froze.

'But that would mean the shark is thirty foot in length!' he said, his voice breaking. 'What the hell were they doing out on the water?!'

'Trying to kill it...' Danielle admitted.

'Hold on!' Mitchie stepped forward. 'They're an endangered species! You can't kill them!'

Lee and Danielle ignored her outburst.

'So the shark got em?' he asked and she shook her head.

'Nope. One minute they were on the radar and then gone. As if they slipped through some gap.'

Lee stared at Mitchie, thinking over Danielle's last statement.

*

Tessa stared at the fake Alex, their eyes locked into each others. The fake Alex was tied to a chair and the three were watching her.

'How did they make you?' Tessa asked finally.

'Alex made me,' she replied, sounding bored.

'How?' Ryan asked and the fake Alex smiled.

'A Wizenko Machine,' she replied. 'She made me to get a copy of a dress she ruined. She took the dress and then left me to fend for myself.'

Tessa turned to Ryan and Jewel and they both looked shocked. Tessa numbly looked back, swallowing some spit.

'She'd never do that,' Tessa stated and the fake Alex laughed.

'But she did! She stripped me down and left me,' she snarled. 'And then Nerthus found me. He gave me a home and an option to get my revenge. I took it and now decaying Alex Russo is with the other Pandemoniums. They knocked her out, took the memory of where you guys were based and I took her place. I hope they beat the shit out of her!'

At this Tessa stomped over to her and punched the fake Alex with a right hook before grabbing her by her collar.

'Tell me where Alex is!' she screamed.

The fake Alex simply giggled. 'As if! You guys can't force me to do anything! You guys are weak! You don't have the balls to do anything,' she snarled and Tessa glared, breathing heavily.

'Tessa-' Ryan was about to say and Tessa suddenly tipped the chair the fake Alex was on over. She fell with a thud and a cry. Tessa then grabbed her by the throat.

'Tell me! Enough of my friends have died!' she started to cry. 'Now tell me where she is!'

'Bite me, bitch,' the fake Alex said and Tessa screamed before storming out of the room and Ryan followed her.

'You OK?' he asked as she cried. She shook her head and Ryan hugged her. 'It's OK,' he told her, stroking her hair.

'No it's not, Ryan! They're dead! They're missing! How can we do this? I wasn't cut out for this!' she sobbed and Ryan cupped her face.

'You were meant for so much more!' he smiled. 'We'll be fine.'

She looked into his eyes and nodded slightly before kissing him. Ryan was shocked and didn't react at first but then hugged her body close to his. The stood there for a few seconds before she withdrew and, without a word, walked back into the living room.

Ryan walked back in, grinning.

*

'You think they slipped through a rift?' Mitchie asked as they both laid on the leather seats.

'Possibly,' Lee replied. 'Like a rift that cuts our world off from a small fabric of another world. Like a hidden continent that is there but only accessible in one place,' he tried to explain. 'We might find a crystal shard there,' he told her. 'Tomorrow I'll buy a new sword and take a boat out.'

'You can't go by yourself,' Mitchie replied.

'No choice,' he stated and she sat up, looking over to him.

'I could go with,' she reminded him.

'You could...' he agreed. 'But you're not.'

'Why not?!' she asked, peeved and he sighed.

'I don't want to put your life at risk,' he told her. 'Too much death.'

She groaned. 'I'm a big girl y'know,' she said, lying down. 'I can take care of myself.'

There was a sudden silence between the two. How did it get this bad? How could they have ended up here? Sleeping in a bar! But he couldn't let this get them down. She was upset over being separated from Alex again. He had to lighten the mood!

'Hey...' he said suddenly.

'Yeah?'

'Night, Cameron,' he smiled and she giggled.

'Shut up, greatcoat boy.'

'Oh no!' he said, getting up. 'My greatcoat! I left my greatcoat at the warehouse! Where the hell do I buy a new one?!'

'Where did you get it before?' she asked.

'My mum got it for me,' he replied. 'For Christmas. Aww, man! I loved that coat! It made me look dashing!' he said and then thought about this. 'Not the right word...awesome! It made me look awesome!'

'Big headed much?' she asked.

'Not big headed,' he pouted. 'Just slightly self praising.'

She tried not to smile.


End file.
